Freeze
by Mishka89
Summary: From the twisted mind that brought you Bad Dreams comes Freeze! Dean and Sam are tracking down a powerful spirit that has the power to freeze people from inside out. Is this one fight the boys won't win..
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Freeze

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly think that if I owned them I'd have the time to write? That's a 'no' by the way, don't own 'em.

**Summary: **Dean and Sam are tracking down a powerful spirit. Is this one fight the boys won't win..

**A/N:** Okay this is just a small extract froma new (multi-chapter)storythat I'm currently working on. Anyone interested?

* * *

Dean could feel his blood freezing inside his veins. The pain was excruciating and he pulled his eyes shut tightly. He could feel his organs hardening as he dropped painfully to his knees. His breath was coming out quick and shaky and he could see it in front of his face in small white bursts of mist as he pulled his arms tighter around himself. 

It was a fruitless attempt to keep his body warm but he was way past thinking and his body had thrown itself into survival mode. Dean fell to his side and pulled his knees up to his chest making the fetal position. _This is it._ He was going to freeze to death. Here, now. Curled up on this fucking floor shivering so hard that someone unknowing would think he was shivering a seizure. Here on this ice-coated floor, in this god damned room that looked like a fucking ice-cave.

A hand so cold it burned grabbed his face and forced him to look up. His teeth were chattering and he was mildly aware that if chattered any harder he would mostly likely end up with chipped teeth. _Not like it matters, I'm about to die anyway._ He forced his eyes to open and looked up at the thing that was holding his face so brutally. A pair of icy white/blue eyes looked back at him before his brain short circuited and it all went blank.

* * *

Okay so was it stupid, boring, wonderful? Hell I don't know. Let me know if you want to see this story up and around. 

Mishka xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Freeze

**Disclaimer: **Do you honestly think that if I owned them I'd have the time to write? That's a 'no' by the way, don't own 'em.

**Summary: **Dean and Sam are tracking down a powerful spirit. Is this one fight the boys won't win..

**A/N:** OK, here is the official first chapter of my chilling story, Freeze. Hehe couldn't help myself with the pun there. Thank you very much to anyone who read the little extract I put up, and a BIG thank you to the people who reviewed, these wonderful chaps being: vincesbabe, princesspeanut, miss.kaghan, PowerRangerFreak, SpookyClaire and Icewoldblackheart. Not much action in this chapter but there will be plenty to come so stay tuned. This set anywhere before Dead Man's Blood, on it's own little timeline so anything before that episode might be mentioned. Until then, enjoy.

* * *

Bob Scott and Red Hardy had just gotten off work. The two were currently contracted as plumbers to help in the renovations of the old Rhodes's house. 

"So what you think? I reckon we add some new pipes around grid A, and just fix the pipes in grid B." Red asked his friend as they walked towards their respective trucks. The trucks were glimmering in the frosty night light. Although their town was normally warm, it seemed that the weather had been getting colder for the past few weeks now. Especially at night. Red pulled his jacket tighter around him and wondered if it would start snowing. Heck it was so cold it wouldn't shock him.

Bob shook his head, "Nah mate I'm telling ya new pipes all round. It's not like Mr Pryor can't afford it. That guy probably wipes his ass with Benjamin's face. I still don't get what the hell he wants with this old dump anyway." He said gruffly. He didn't like the new owner. The guy had waltzed into their town and bought the oldest property there, the old run down house which was previously owned by the Rhodes family. The guy was a suit, not like the rest of the people who lived in their town and Bob could swear that he walked around with a stick up his ass.

Red laughed, "Yeah you're probably right. By the way Sheryl wanted to know if you, Mandy and the kids wanted to come around for dinner on the weekend. I was gonna throw a barbeque providing this shitty weather clears up enough."

"Sure thing, is there anything I can bring with me? I'll bring around a slab and get Mandy to fix up a salad or something." Bob answered. He stopped walking as the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and the temperature seemed to drop around ten degrees. Bob looked over at his friend who had also stopped, wondering if he had felt it too. By the look on the other man's face he supposed he had. Bob was just about to open his mouth to say something when a freezing wind cut through him. He had to pull his arms around himself tight as his body started to shiver against the sudden onset of cold that ran through him.

Red watched in horror as his friend dropped to his knees clutching his arms around his torso as if trying to ward off an invisible attack, "Bob!" he crouched next to the fallen man and grabbed the guy's face trying to make Bob look at him. Bob's skin felt like ice and it seemed to be hardening beneath his touch. He pulled his hands away in shock and fear and watched as the once pink skin of his friend took on a light blue tinge.

Bob concentrated with everything he had in him to try and warn his friend of the icy shape forming behind him. He painfully lifted his arm to point at it and heard the snapping of his frozen bones with every movement. He managed to raise his arm enough to make his fears know to the other man before his heart froze over along with his lungs and the rest of his organs.

Red looked at the frozen face of his work partner, his best friend and wondered what his friend was pointing at. He turned his head slowly, the hairs across his body standing to attention and his stomach clamping in anticipation. His eyes opened wide in shock and he tried to let out a petrified scream but it caught halfway in his throat as his whole body froze over.

* * *

"Hey Dean, you feel up for a trip to the beach?" Sam asked over the loud music and chatter in the rowdy bar. He leant back against his chair. For being out of his comfort zone he was actually having a good time. Of course his comfort zone normally consisted of his older brother Dean, and the said person was just about to hit the black ball into the far top right-hand pocket of the pool table. 

"The beach?" Dean asked with a raised eyebrow and smirked at his brother when the ball went into the chosen hole, "It's your turn, rack 'em up little bro." he said raking a big swig of his beer.

Sam leant his pool-que against the table he had been sitting at and grabbed the plastic triangle from below the table and started to set up the balls, "Yeah the beach."

Dean gave a suggestive smile to a young woman who walked past him, "You talking a little shore leave or a little hunting?" he asked, taking another mouthful from his now nearly empty beer, "You wanna break?" he gestured to the pool table.

The younger hunter nodded and hit the white ball at the triangle cluster of its friends. The balls separated with a loud clacking noise and bounced off each other, one going into a hole.

When the Winchesters hustled pool they held off playing to hard against their not so talented opponents, however when the Winchesters played against each other they didn't hold back. The youngest Winchester was never as good as his father or his brother in a game of pool, but he could hold his own pretty well, and when playing against his big brother he had to. That or Dean would never let him forget it.

Dean however, took to pool like a fish took to water. He was naturally good and could remember when he was around twenty and for the first time ever actually managed to beat his father. He smiled fondly at the memory. John had clapped him on the back and said, "Well done Dean, great game." The words themselves weren't much but the pride for his son had shone through clear in John's eyes.

Sam nudged his older brother with his elbow to indicate it was his shot. Dean who was staring at another young woman nudged back.

"Dude it's your shot." Sam said elbowing his brother again, "And it's a little hunting."

"What you got for us Sammy?" Dean asked leaning over the table to take a shot.

Sam ignored the use of his hated nickname. He was in too much of a good mood to risk a fight with Dean which would end up shattering his happy mood. The younger hunter picked up the newspaper he had been reading, "Bob Scott and Red Hardy were found dead yesterday in a parking lot in McKinnon off the coast of Florida." Sam paused for dramatic effect, "Get this, they were found frozen Dean. Completely frozen, not like cold but like ice age frozen."

Dean looked up from the shot he had just been about to take, "Like frozen, popsicle frozen?"

The young hunter smiled, happy to have caught his brother's attention and continued, "Yep. It said in the autopsy report that they were somehow frozen inside out. Defiantly our kind of gig." He finished taking a swig of his beer and going to the pool table after Dean indicated it was now his turn.

"Huh." Dean said with a pensive look on his face looking at the picture of the two dead guys in the newspaper which was resting on the table with their drinks.

"Huh what?" Sam asked retreating back to the table.

Dean looked up at Sam seriously, "Look's like I'll have to buy you a new bikini Samantha if you're going to go swimming. Can't have you skinny dipping and driving all the guys nuts." he laughed sidestepping a punch Sam had swung half-heartedly at him.

"Hilarious. Don't worry about me Dean. I unlike some very non-fashionable brothers actually have swimming shorts." He said glaring at his brother who was still laughing at his own joke.

"Whatever dude." The older brother said with a sigh. He nodded to the waitress to let her know he wanted another beer, "So what do you think this might be?" he asked turning serious.

"Could be a lot of things. I'm guessing that it's most likely a spirit or demon." He stated, but any more of what he might have said was cut off as the waitress came over with a new beer for his brother.

Dean gave her _that_ smile and Sam practically watched her melt. _How the hell does he do that!_ The younger brother watched the waitress float back behind the bar and wink at Dean.

"Yeah I'm thinking that too. Your turn." He said gesturing to the pool table again with his beer.

Sam nodded and hit a few more balls into the holes. He cursed under his breath as he missed a ball and looked down at the table. Dean only had four balls left. He was going to clean up and Sam had lost the game.

Dean must have been thinking the same thing because he glanced at the table and smirked at Sam, "Prepare to lose Sammy." He snickered as he quickly pocketed the balls followed by the black, "You're so lucky you're my little brother or that game would have cost you a lot of money."

"Oh, I feel so privileged!" Sam said in a high mocking voice. He grinned as the smirk slid from his brother's face, "So how far to Florida?" he asked getting back to work.

The older hunter skulled the rest of his beer and let out a satisfied sigh, slamming the bottle on the small table. Dean grabbed his jacket, "Not far, around five hours. I say we go hit the sack, and leave first thing tomorrow morning."

"Yeah good idea." Sam agreed although he was a bit upset to have to leave the bar. He had been having a good time with Dean. He figured that they had deserved a good night off though. The events of the past few months had been wearing down on them and it was good to just relax and act like everyday blokes.

Dean put a twenty down on the table and turned to Sam, a wicked grin on his face, "Race you to the car geek boy!" he said and slapped Sam upside the head just for the hell of it before he took off out of the bar.

* * *

The bit at the start was my lame attempt at doing that whole 'show them what happened' thing that they do at the start of most Supernatural episodes. A friend of mine told me it would be a good idea so that's what I came up with. Until then please review and let me know what you think! Oh and the 'events' mentioned there is just what happened in my other story Bad Dreams but you don't have to read that story to make sense of this one. 

Mishka xXx


	3. Chapter 3

The trip to McKinnon was normally an eight hour drive, however with speed freak Dean Winchester behind the wheel they made it in five. For the boys however it felt like barely one hour. If you spend as much time on the road as they do you get used to traveling which makes trips seem shorter.

Dean looked over at Sam. The younger boy was reading that newspaper article for what must have been the thousandth time. Dean didn't mind though. When they were younger it had normally been Sam who would pick up on clues that would end up solving their 'cases'. That boy could read between the lines like no one he knew. Except perhaps for their father.

In Dean's eyes the man was a legend, even if they hadn't seen him since he took off. Sam was the researcher of the family, Dean was the soldier and their father was both. Get Sam to figure out what it was and how to kill it and then just send Dean in, guns blazing.

The older hunter tapped his hands on the steering wheel and nodded his head slightly to the beat of Metallica's Where Ever I May Roam. He glanced at his younger brother and wondered if he was okay. Normally by this song he would have had enough of Metallica and been threatening to burn the tape, and Dean would be reciting his 'Drive picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole' line. But instead Sam was tapping his foot slightly in time with the beat as well. Dean frowned. _Why the hell is he so happy?_ Not that he was complaining. If Sam was happy then Dean was happy, and to Dean no one deserved to be more happy than his little brother. On the other hand, Sam being happy for apparently no reason made Dean paranoid that his little brother was planning something. He wondered if he should be preparing for another prank war. _Dude! You're getting paranoid in your old age._

Speaking of paranoid, "Hey Sam, do me a favor and grab my Black Sabbath tape?" he asked his little brother.

Sam looked up, smiled and reached for the box that held Dean's infamous tape collection. He looked through it for a moment before pulling out two tapes, "Paranoid or Sabbath Bloody Sabbath?"

"Paranoid."

The younger hunter took out Metallica's the Black Album, put it back into its plastic case and then put on Black Sabbath. The sound of brutal guitars, powerful drums and the unmistakable voice of Metal God Ozzy Osbourne filled the car.

"So where to first? Hotel or morgue?" Sam asked folding the paper article up and resting it on the seat in between them. He basically knew it off by heart now anyway.

"Food." was the matter of fact reply. Dean moved the Impala into a McDonald's car park.

"Maccas?" Sam asked looking up at the golden M. This was different. They had been eating at small diners lately, not large franchise restaurants like this.

"No. We're going to eat from that bin over there," Dean replied in a sarcastic tone and pointed to a skip at the side of the building, "Come on college boy. Maybe we can get a toy to keep you entertained for awhile." He laughed and walked into the restaurant.

The brothers ordered their meals and sat at a table in the corner. Sam looked around him and into the plastic playground. It had five children in it. From what Sam could tell, three were related and the other two were single children. He smiled as he looked at the other customers in the restaurant. They must have been the children's parents. He remembered playing in playgrounds, if the place had them, with Dean when they were younger. He remembered that his father always kept an eye on them. It was almost as if he took his eyes off his boys, even for a second, that when he looked back they would be gone.

"Remind you of someone?" Sam asked his brother nodding towards the kids. There were two boys in the corner and Sam guessed they were brothers. The younger one was sitting on the ground watching as his older brother put a band aid on his grazed knee.

Dean looked up with the burger still in his mouth, mid bite and stared at what Sam had indicated to. He took the bite and looked back at Sam, "Yeah. It reminds me a lot of how your fulgy ass was always falling over."

"I did not!" Sam said indignantly even though he was pretty sure Dean was referring to the time Sam had came down the slide to fast and ended up on his bum about a meter and a half from the end of the slide.

"Whatever slide boy." Dean laughed and stole some Sam's fries without him noticing. The older hunter smiled his little brother tuned red. Dean remembered that day clearly. Sam had come down that slide as fast as a bullet leaves a gun, he even managed to get air. He remembered his heart stopping when his brother hit the ground and didn't move. He remembered running over to an embarrassed and sulking Sam to find that his brother was okay. The look on Sam's face had made him crack up laughing until he had tears in his eyes. In fact just thinking of the look on Sam's face made him laugh even now.

"Shut up Dean it wasn't funny!" Sam said in a scolding tone but the corners of his mouth twitched up into a smile giving him away, "That slide was possessed. How the hell can someone go down a slide that fast?"

"Aw man that was great. I wish you could have seen the look on your face! It was priceless," Dean paused as his laughing wore out, "Good times."

"Yeah they were." Sam said as he finished his burger and looked down to grab some fries only to find half of them missing. He looked up at Dean who had his I'm-an-innocent-angel-what-you-looking-at-me-for look plastered all over his face.

* * *

The Winchester brothers were back in the Impala and on their way to the morgue. McKinnon wasn't a big town but it wasn't small either. If Dean was ever going to settle down somewhere he would like it to be in a medium size town like this. It had elements of the city but was still quiet and peaceful at the same time.

The Impala's throaty engine was cut still when Dean had the car stationary in its new car space. He reached over, opened the glove box and pulled out his small box of fake ids. He pulled out two and handed one to his brother.

"FBI?' Sam asked.

"Yeah, well we haven't done that one in awhile." Dean stated and got out of the car walking quickly towards the front door of the morgue, "Isn't Florida supposed to be warm?" he asked Sam as a cold breeze passed through them.

"It is." Sam figured the cold weather in a normally hot zone had something to do with their new 'case'. Not that it was hard to put the dots together. Two guys freeze to death from inside out and the normally sunny weather of where it happened had turned cold. Not hard to find the common denominator.

Sam looked up from his thoughts as he was hit with a wall of warm air. He realized he was now standing in the morgues lobby. Dean was already art the counter flashing his badge to the young teenage male sitting behind the front desk.

"I'm Officer Ford, this is Officer Hamill. We're with the FBI. I believe you are currently in possession of the bodies of one Bob Scott and one Red Hardy. My partner and I are here to see them." Dean said using his most authoritative tone, which to Sam sounded a lot like John Winchester.

The teen nodded, clearly not wanting to challenge what Dean had said. Sam both loved and hated that talent of his brother. Dean was nothing if not an actor. He could probably convince the catholic pope that he was God if he really wanted to. Sam snickered at the thought. Dean a God. Oh the horror! Maybe in his brothers own mind but that would be the only place.

The boy led them down a hallway. When they entered through the door that said 'Cold Room', the temperature dropped. The soundings went from the bleak cream walls of the hallway to the stainless steel, cold look of the cold room.

Dean watched the teen go over to the wall of draws and open two. On each of the trays lay a body covered with a thin, white plastic sheet.

"This is Bob and the guy there," the teen pointed to the body that lay on the right of Bob, "Is Red. Can I ask what interest the FBI has with this case?"

"What can you tell us about the way they died?" Dean asked ignoring the teen's question. He wasn't in the mood for much small chit chat. He had switched into hunter mode and he just wanted to get his information and get the hell out of there. He may have been in hundreds of morgues in dozens of states since he could remember but that didn't mean he had to like it. Morgues gave him the creeps.

The teen pulled back the plastic sheet from Bob's face and shoulders, "Well from what we can tell they froze from the inside out. It sounds crazy I know but that's the only thing we've been able to come up with. The cold started from the mid section and worked its way out. We've never seen anything like it."

Bob was a middle ages man who would have been quite attractive if his face wasn't frozen in the contortion of pain and he wasn't blue. Apparently from looking at the body he was still frozen. Dean could feel the cool air coming off him.

"We?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, my partner and I. She's out to lunch at the moment."

"Who found the bodies?" Dean asked.

"Ah that would be Mr Pryor, he just bought the old Rhodes house. That's where these two were found. They were contracted to work there, plumbers. Poor bastards, have you got any idea how cold it has to be to freeze to death like that?" the teen asked the brothers.

They shook their heads. Dean was starting to get a bad feeling about this case. People who freeze inside out, not something you see everyday even when you do what the Winchesters do for a living. Not only that but whatever it is would have to be pretty powerful to pull a stunt like that.

"At least negative fifty and by the looks of these two it would have been even colder. Bob here was found pointing in front of him and Red was found looking in the direction where Bob had been pointing. We get the idea that Bob was still freezing when he was pointing, because the bones in his arm were splintered from the movement." He paused thinking for a moment then, "Have you guys seen Terminator Two? Think of the T1000 at the end of that, how he just broke apart. I mean this is some freaky shit, they were still frozen when they were found, as you can probably tell. We had to drill a hole into them to get a liver temperature."

"Ouch." Dean said looking at the blue face below him.

Sam looked at his brother, Dean was looking a little pale. He decided that they had enough information from the teen, "Okay well that should just about do it. I didn't catch your name?"

"Greg." The teen replied.

"Well thanks for your time Greg." Sam shook the Greg's hand and Dean did the same.

When the boys were back in the Impala Sam turned to face Dean, "You okay? You looked a little pale in there man."

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm thinking we go stop by this Rhodes house before dark. Give it a once over then come back at night." Dean replied effectively changing the subject.

"Yeah okay." Sam said. He still wasn't convinced that Dean was okay. As the Impala tore out of the parking lot and onto the main road Sam decided that when this hunt was over they would take a break. They were long overdue for one anyway. It would hopefully be something quick and easy like an exorcism or burning some bones. Then they could just go relax somewhere for a week or so. But then again when were things ever that easy for the Winchesters?

* * *

Hey guys! Well there's the next chapter. I know not really much happened in it. It was just more of a bridge chapter but don't worry, I intend for the shit to hit the fan in either the next chapter on the one after that. Until then thanks to sudoku, princesspeanut, CharliePace1983, Icewolfblackheart, PowerRangerFreak and vincesbabe for the reviews and keep them coming! Oh and I don't really know how cold it would have to be to freeze a human body so I made that up. 

Mishka xXx


	4. Chapter 4

Dean looked up at the old house. It looked like it should be being torn down, not being renovated. It was a two story house and had taken a good half an hour to find. The closest neighbours were over a mile away. It was dark looking even though it was day. It was almost as if the light didn't want to touch the house. The wood that made it was dark and rotting through and the ground around it had small clumps of yellow grass here and there. Not the plush lawns that the rest of the town seemed to posses.

The older hunter's previous happy mood seemed to dissipate somewhat as he started at the old house. It still had the yellow police tape around the front, reminding him that two lives had been stolen by something supernatural and he was going to stop it.

The Impala's doors opened with their unique squeaks as the brothers exited the vehicle. A cold breeze ran past them and they looked at each other. It was almost as if the breeze was hostile and warning them to stay away. The cool steal of the elder Winchester's 9mm pressed against his skin under his clothes. If John had taught his boys anything, it was to always be prepared.

They ducked under the police tape, picked the lock on the front door and were in the house in record time, grateful that house was deserted so there was no one around to see them breaking in. The inside of the house was similar to the outside; cold, old and rundown.

"Honey we're home." Dean muttered under his breath.

Sam smiled at his brother's lame joke. He hoped that one day Dean would have the chance to say that when entering his own home and then have someone in the house to answer him.

Not much light came through the dirty windows giving the house that extra gloomy, doomy look.

Dean pulled his homemade EMF meter and started scanning the front room. The little red lights stayed still. Sam followed his older brother through the house scanning with the infrared detector. The rooms on the top floor were just as 'homey' as the bottom floor.

Sam looked around the bedroom they were in. The wallpaper on the walls was torn and hanging off in patchy strips showing the dark, splintering walls underneath. The floor and the roof weren't much better and the boys had to be careful where they stepped as the floor looked like it was going to give out at any moment. In the far right corner there was a single bed. Well to be precise it was more like a single beds base, the wiry springs hanging out at odd angles and a lumpy single mattress thrown haphazardly over the base. The dirty window made sure that minimal light could enter the room and the air was thin and musty.

"Why the hell would someone buy a dump like this?" Sam asked, still keeping his eyes on the infrared's screen.

"It's the latest craze Sammy. Buying spirit infested crap-holes like this, making renovations, pissing off the spirits and then getting yours truly and his trusty sidekick Geek Boy to make all the nasties go away." Dean replied smugly.

"Har har. We don't even know the spirit or whatever it is, is here Dean." Sam said but as soon as he finished his sentence the lights on the EMF started going crazy.

Dean looked at the flashing EMF in his hand and then up at his brother before an invisible force pulled him off his feet and threw him into one of the walls. He fell to the ground, a searing pain in his back and trying to breath but not being able to because the wind had been knocked from his lungs on the bone jarring impact. He heard his brother call his name and then another loud thud that could only be his brother hitting a wall of his own.

"Son of a Bitch!" Dean muttered when he was finally able to breathe again. He looked over to his brother when he heard the young boy groan and saw him trying to stand, "You okay Sammy?" he asked struggling to get up himself. Dean could feel multiple stabbing pains in his back when he got to his feet and pulled his gun out from the waistband of his jeans.

Sam didn't get a chance to answer because a cold voice broke through the musty air with a chillingly clear quality that made the boys hair stand up all over their bodies.

"Get out!" it demanded bringing with it a drop in the temperature.

The boys looked at each other. Sam was leaning towards the idea of doing what the voice had said. Better to get out now, a little sore but still alive. Then at least they could do some more research and get a better idea of what they were dealing with. It was obviously powerful and what the hell kind of spirit had this much power in the daytime!

Dean on the other hand only took orders from one person, and he wasn't there right now, not some punk ass spirit, "You didn't ask nicely." He yelled out, knowing it could hear him and raising the gun a little higher.

Sam caught Dean's eye and shared a look that clearly said 'let-it-go-for-now', with a hint of his puppy dog eyes thrown in for good measure.

The older hunter shot a weary glance at his partner. Sam did have a point but when did a Winchester ever back down from a ghost? Dean didn't get to voice any of this because apparently they had kept the spirit waiting, and in doing so pissed it off. An invisible force grabbed Dean's left ankle in a vice like grip, pulled him off his feet and began dragging him out of the house. He flipped onto his back so he could at least see where he was going and what was holding him. He wasn't surprised to see 'nothing' pulling him along.

Dean gulped when he saw the stairs leading down to the bottom floor. Tensing his body in expectation of the impact, Dean lifted his head and shoulders off the ground so as not to hit his head on the way down. The first three stares felt like bullets hitting his whole body and excruciating pain tore through his back. The rest after that just felt like numb thuds until he hit the ground again. He could hear his brother behind him and hoped the kid was okay.

The front door flew open and the next thing Dean knew he was laying on the front lawn, panting and looking up at the sky. Or at least he thought it was the sky. He was still waiting for the world to stop spinning. The next thing after that Dean knew, Sam came flying into his sight and landed on top of him, knocking the wind out of his for the second time in the last ten minutes.

"Sam get your fat ass off me." He said giving his little brother a shove.

With a groan, the youngest Winchester rolled off his older brother. Dean took as deep a breath as his bruised ribs would allow and rolled onto his side to make it easier for his stiff body to stand. With the eyes of a hawk Dean looked over his little brother, checking for injuries. Sam had a small bump above his right eyebrow but that seemed to be about all.

Straightening to his full height to try and work the kinks out of his sore back and muscles, Dean held a hand out to his little brother who was in the process of getting up, "I guess that was the that bitch's way of asking nicely. You okay little brother?"

Sam took the offered hand and Dean easily pulled him to his feet.

"Yeah, you?" Sam asked looking over his brother. A small trail of blood running down the back of Dean's neck from under his hairline made itself known when the older boy turned to make for the car, "Dean you're bleeding!" Sam said grabbing Dean's arm to stop him and look at the wound.

"I am?" Dean turned back to the house, an angry look on his face and glared at the front door which had been slammed once both boys were on the front lawn. He reached around and felt a wet lump on the back of his head and drew back his fingers which had warm, sticky blood on them. He didn't remember hitting his head but then again it probably happened with his greeting with the wall or the stairs. Knowing he had though bought on a sharp headache behind his eyes.

Dean pulled the car keys from his pocket and tossed to Sam, "You drive." And with that Dean steeled himself stiffly into the passenger seat of the Impala. He leaned against the door, trying not to put to much pressure onto his sore back and closed his eyes. That stupid spirit was going down.

Even though the drive to find a hotel was quiet, the only sound being the throaty roar of the engine, Dean's headache was steadily growing worse. By the time they got to the hotel it felt like someone was trying to hack their way out of his head with a pickaxe.

Dean waited silently in the car while Sam got a room. He opened one bleary eye to glance at his watch. It was roughly 5.25pm from what he could tell. _My, how time flies when your being tossed around a godforsaken house like a god damned pinball._

When they entered the room Dean trudged in and basically collapsed face first onto the bed closest the door.

Sam dropped his jacket and the keys no the table and looked at his brother. Dean hadn't said anything since he gave Sam the keys, which inside itself was not something he did all that often. He pulled the first aid kit from the duffle bag he had dragged in with him and sat next to Dean on the side of the bed.

The older Winchester didn't move or acknowledge his little brother. Sam wondered vaguely if Dean was sleeping or unconscious, "Dean. Wake up man." He said putting a hand on the older man's back. The older hunter hissed with pain and flinched away from the touch.

Sam lifted his hand and looked at his brother's back. There were small jagged holes cutting through his jacket. He carefully lifted Dean's jacket and shirts and winced in sympathy. Dean's back was covered with large, jagged splinters here and there, digging deeply into the flesh. Some were imbedded pretty deep from what Sam could tell and had drawn a fair amount of blood. No wonder he had been leaning against the door and not the seat.

The young hunter sifted through the first aid kit, pulled out some gauze, alcohol swabs and tweezers and set them on the bed next to him. His body was stiff at least it hadn't suffered as much damage as Dean's. His back didn't look like this and he didn't have a possible concussion. First thing was first though so Sam rolled Dean onto his back and then pulled him up against him so he could take off Dean's jacket and shirts to clean the wounds properly.

"What the hell Sammy?" Dean asked, his speech slurred from exhaustion, eyes still closed.

"I gotta fix your back. You must have hit that wall wrong or something big bro, you have a whole bunch of splinters in there." Sam said trying to make light of the situation and pulled another one of his brother's t-shirts over his head.

"There's a right way to hit a wall?" Dean mocked tiredly.

Sam laughed under his breath and laid Dean back down onto his stomach. His back looked a lot more grizzly without clothing covering it, "Here take these." He said handing his brother a few aspirin.

Dean mumbled an incoherent thanks under his breath, took the pills and then and relaxed into the bed. Screw the pain in his back and the throbbing in his head, he was going to sleep. Everything else could wait until later. Right now he just wanted to sleep. In fact that's just what he did. He slept through his little brother swabbing the cuts with the alcohol swabs, he slept through the painful extraction of the large splinters and he slept through the applying of the gauze.

The younger hunter checked Dean's head wound and after deciding that it was superficial and that his brother would be better after he woke, he covered the sleeping Dean with a light blanket. Sam laid on his own bed and let his body sink into the not half bad mattress, too tired to clean the cut on his head. Research could wait until later. He closed his eyes and was asleep within a matter of minutes.

* * *

Okay so were slowly getting there and don't worry, that's going to look like squat to what I have planned so please stick with it. Until then thanks to everyone who has been reading and a big thanks to SpookyClaire, Icewolfblackheart, PowerRangerFreeek, vincesbabe, KateCyrus and Tv Manic who all took the time to review. It makes it all worth it. Plenty of angst to come. But for now I have a killer headache so I'm off to bed. Later.

Mishk xXx


	5. Chapter 5

Dean awoke to the soft clicking of keys. He groaned as he tried to sit up. The stiffness in his body however gave him the finger and he slumped back down. He did a silent inventory of his body. Headache, but thankfully it was bearable now, bruised ribs and his back hurt like a bitch. He vaguely remembered Sam telling him about splinters or something.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty." Sam greeted his older brother when the man was finally able to sit up and lean lightly against the beds headboard, "How you feeling?" he asked stopping his typing.

"What time is it?" Dean asked groggily while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Damn, his whole body hurt.

"Eleven thirty." Sam answered glancing at the small clock on his laptop. He had been up for the last three hours or so.

The youngest Winchester has been having frequent nightmares about when he had found Dean on the bathroom floor of that dingy motel room, one wrist bleeding freely and about to cut the other one a few months back. He kept waking drenched in a cold sweat, having to check his brother, make sure he was still there and alive next to him. In his worst nightmares he hadn't made it to Dean in time and had found his brother cold, covered in his own blood and dead. He figured it was just his subconscious working on what could have actually happened if he hadn't found his brother in time. His nightmares about Dean had replaced his nightmares about Jessica.

"Been up long?" Dean inquired as he got stiffly to his feet and shuffled into the bathroom to take a leak.

"Not long, a round an hour. Just been doing some research." He said hoping Dean wouldn't call him on the lie about his sleeping habits.

"Find anything?" Dean called from the bathroom.

"Yeah. A new family, the Pryor's, just bought the house. A father with his wife and two daughters. The new owner is rich and saw the old place as a perfect property, for renovations. Guess you were right about that whole latest craze thing." He paused and chuckled dryly as Dean stiffly made his way back to his bed, "It was supposed to be his new holiday house for when he wasn't in the court rooms. Apparently Mr Pryor is a notorious judge from New York who's starting to think about retirement. They started working on it a few days ago. The day before the murders." Sam finished.

"You find anything about the house?" Dean asked while trying to stretch his arms out in front of him while not aggravating his back and ribs. It was proving to be quite a task.

"Yeah that I did have some luck with that. It was built in the early 1900's by one Donald Rhodes. He owned and lived there with his family until about thirty years ago when the whole family just upped and went missing. No bodies, nadda. I found a few old rumors in some old newspapers from around that time. According to most people Donald and his wife were happily married. However I found whispers that he was abusing their daughter. I'm thinking maybe wife found out, went a lil crazy. I'm pretty sure we can rule out any demons at this point."

Dean looked pensive for awhile before he finally opened his mouth to speak, "Okay well if that's true the remains are probably still in the house somewhere. Makes sense, they start the renovations and wake up the spirits. We go in, find 'em, salt 'em and burn 'em. Simple."

"I don't know Dean. That spirit was pretty strong. I mean it gave us a run for our money, not to mention in the day time. I think we should be extra careful with this one."

"Still leaves the question of how it's freezing people and why. It's not like we're dealing with Frosty the Snowman here, there's gotta be something else."

"Dean, Frosty the Snowman?"

A small sly grin crept onto Dean's face, "Yeah that guy's just creepy. He's to happy to not be demonic or something."

Sam laughed. Leave it to Dean to be more afraid of a Christmas icon that a bad ass ghost, "Dude how's your back?" Sam asked suddenly, concern on his face when he saw Dean wince as the older man tried to lean back more against the headboard.

"It's fine." He said but it was clear to both of them that he was lying. Dean mentally pushed the pain down, got up and resisted the urge to wince when the movement pulled on his tight muscles. Nothing a few good stretches wouldn't fix. Besides, he'd been hunting when he was injured worse before. His father's voice floated through his mind telling to 'suck it up' and because Dean could rarely refuse his Dad's orders, that's what he did.

Dean went over to the wall, put his hands against it and made one leg back straight and the other bent at the knee and pushed, successfully causing more pain but loosening the muscles all the same. He switched legs and did the same thing again before he stretched his arms as best as he could without hurting his ribs or back any more.

Sam watched his brother stretch for around fifteen minutes before he finally spoke up, "Dean we can put this off until you're back on your feet a bit more. No use going in there if you're not in top form." He said hoping for once his brother would not be so stubborn.

"Nah I'm good." Dean said and made a show of grabbing his leather jacket and putting it on without wincing, "You coming or not?" he asked, pausing with his hand on the door knob.

"Dean are you sure-" Sam started but Dean cut him off.

"Sam I'm fine. I've hunted when I've been hurt worse before, this is no big deal. Now get your fat ass moving." Dean said and walked out the door.

Sam turned red in the face, closed the lap top and stood up to get his jacket. He took a quick glance in the mirror on his way out, "My ass is not fat Dean!" he called out indignantly before he followed his brother out.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter was so short but to tell the truth I haven't really been up to writing that much since last Thursday. My dog Spike got hit by a car and died :'( I'm so sadbut I hope you'll forgive me for the shortness and long wait on this chapter. Anyway hopefully I will get back into the groove of things for the next chapter. This was just sort of another filler. Thanks to everyone who's sticking with this and thanks to mtuffy, vincesbabe, princesspeanut, SpookyClaire and Icewolfblackheart for the reviews. Next chapter will be up soon, until then please review.

Mishka xXx


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had some major writers block on thisbut I did put up twoOneShots in between this andthe last updateto help me get through it. They're called'To quell the pain' and 'Big Brother', you can check them out if you want.We're almost there ;)

A/N2: I forgot to mention at thestart of the last chapterthat the part about Sam and his nightmares of Dean killing himself, it wasreferring to what happened in my other story Bad Dreams. I guess this has kind of become a sequel. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and a specialthanks to princesspeanut, TV Manic, PowerRangerFreeek and SpookyClair who reviewed the last chapter. Now on with the story!

* * *

Dean stood in the trunk of the Impala going through his weapons. The car was packed just off the road next to the Rhodes house. The night air was cold but the sky was clear. The moon hung near full and bright in the sky surrounded by glowing stars that looked as if they were out to play. As they had gotten closer to the house it seemed to have gotten colder, and Dean shivered.

Sam watched his older brother with concern in his eyes. The older hunter stood with his weapon of choice, a sawed off shotgun tucked under his left arm, holding his 9mm in front of him and checking that the right bullets were loaded into the magazine.

"What?" Dean asked not looking up from what he was doing. He didn't even have to look at his brother to know Sam was staring at him.

"Nothing," Sam said taking his eyes off his brother and accepting the gun Dean handed to him, "Just promise me you'll be careful okay?"

"I'm always careful Sammy." Dean quipped waggling his eyebrows suggestively at the younger man before closing the secret compartment and then the trunk, "This bitch is going down." He said and started off to the front door of the house.

Sam ignored the jibe. He wanted to yell at his brother that he wasn't always careful. That he really only seemed to be careful when someone else could get hurt, like his family or an innocent person. He wanted to yell that he should stop with the whole hero complex and that it was going to get him killed one day one day and that he should for once in his life put himself first. Hell, he even put the car first before his wellbeing! But Sam didn't say any of that, instead he trotted up to the house to catch up with his brother.

The older hunter was already at the front door by the time Sam reached him.

Dean opened the door which was surprisingly unlocked and stepped into the front room, "You know for something that didn't want us in here it shouldn't have left the front door unlocked." He muttered under his breath.

The boys moved carefully into the house. Dean held the EMF meter out in front of him once again. The little lights flickered ominously. Following the plan they had thought up in the car the boys moved to search over the house again. Sometimes at night you could see things that you couldn't see during the day.

"You know I once hooked up with a girl who had a fetish for ice. Man the things she could do with a bucket of ice." Dean said and shuddered for effect smiling at the horrified look on his brother's face.

"I don't even want to know." Sam replied walking ahead of his brother a little to get away from the smug grin Dean was shooting at him.

"Hey don't knock it till you try it." The older stated defensively.

"I'm right thanks." Sam said shaking his head, trying to hide the smile on his face.

The light banter they had worked up stopped when the temperature seemed to drop around them. The boys raised their guns and pointed ahead of them. The EMF went off its head until Dean turned it off and tucked it into the left pocket of his jacket. The movement hurt his ribs but he bit down on the pain. Now was not the time to be worrying about a few bruises. He quickly redirected any pain his body was feeling into focusing on the job at hand.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck stood up and he moved instinctively in front of his brother taking up a protective stance.

Before anyone could do anything Sam was pulled backwards down the hallway by an invisibly force and slammed into the wall at the end. Dean spun around but before he could move he was pulled backwards into the same room he had been in earlier that day. He hit the inside wall with enough force to have him seeing stars and birds floating in circles in front of his eyes. The pain in his back had been bearable up until that point but now it was just damn excruciating. He grunted as he pulled himself to his feet and made for the door.

The old wooden door, even though rotted somewhat held sturdy against the battering it received from Dean upon it not opening the first time. He kicked at it as hard as he could with his heavy booted feet but it still stood closed, almost mocking him. When that didn't work he took to slamming his shoulder against the hard wood but each time his body struck the door it sent bright light into his eyes from the pain and threatened to take his consciousness away from him.

"Sam!" Dean screamed pounding on the door with his fist. Each hit reverberated up his arm and into his shoulders and back. The stray thought of needing a massage when all this was over crossed his mind. Hopefully from some hot chick that he could have some fun with.

Sam picked himself off the floor from the end of the hallway with a groan at the sound of his brother's voice, "We really need to find new jobs." He muttered under his breath when he got his feet underneath him and shuffled quickly down the hallway. He reached to the door and tried to open it. Locked. Well that would explain the panic in Dean's voice.

"Dean you okay in there?" Sam yelled through the door and the pounding stopped.

"Sam?" Dean looked at the door again and then behind him, a feeling of uneasiness settling over him, "Are you okay?" he shouted.

"Yeah." Sam replied, not failing to notice that Dean hadn't answered his question, "Dean are you hurt?"

"Not more than usual little brother." He paused as a sudden thought came to him, "Step back I'm going to shoot the doorknob off."

Dean waited until he heard Sam back off before he aimed his shotgun (which he had somehow managed to hold on to) at the doorknob. The loud shot rang out and the doorknob flew off. He sighed pleased with himself and pushed against the door. It didn't budge. With a frustrated growl he hit the butt of his gun against the door a good few times and then gave up. That thing obviously wanted him and Sam separate.

That thought however was not appealing to Dean at all. If he wasn't with Sam how the hell was he supposed to protect him? A feeling of failure and slight panic was starting to form around Dean's mind. He couldn't let Sam get hurt, not after everything they had been through in the last few months. He couldn't go through all that again. He wouldn't.

"Dean?" Sam asked from the other side of the door.

"It isn't going to let me out Sam." he paused and hated to say this but he had no choice at the moment as some rational thought passed through him, "You're going to have to find the body on your own Sammy."

Sam stood staring blankly at the door separating him from the most important person in his life. Dean would never have said that unless there really was no other way. He nodded to himself. It was up to him. He could do this. No big deal, he would just look around until he found it, salt it and burn it. Simple. Sam gulped; things were never that simple in the whacky Winchester world.

"Okay. You hang tight bro." Sam said and moved from the door to start his search.

"Be careful little brother." Dean whispered under his breath. He turned his back to the door and started looking for another way out of the room. The window was too high and to small, there was no way in hell he could get out through there. Even if he could he was still on the second floor, the jump from there to the ground would most likely break something, and at least hurt like an absolute bitch.

The older hunter swung the gun around in his hand and reloaded it with more rock salt from his pockets. His hand grazed the EMF meter and he took it out and turned it on. The lights were low, indicating only a residue from what ever had attacked them earlier. He hoped that it was just on holiday and not out stalking his brother. Then again years of hunting under his belt told him to stop being naive.

Dean walked slow circles around the room. If he stayed still to long his muscles would contract back into the stiffness he had partly stretched out earlier. The pacing also helped to keep his body temperature up. The air around him was cold at best and it seemed to be dropping slowly. He hoped Sam was having more luck that he was.

* * *

Sam moved as quickly and quietly as he possibly could given the new soreness in his body. He pushed the pain aside however. Dean was locked in that crappy room upstairs and Sam refused to let anymore harm come to his brother.

The youngest Winchester ran his hands over the walls looking for any signs that there were hidden doors or rooms. The walls were cold to the touch and he wondered where the spirit was. His anger flared thinking about it. What kind of person could abuse their child? Or any child for that matter? He saw a lot of terrifying stuff in his work but it was the human evils that had always got to him the most. That's why had wanted to become a lawyer. Help rid the world of some human evil.

"Demons I get, people are crazy." He muttered under his breath. It sounded like something that Dean would have said which made him search faster. He had to get Dean out of here. Dean was hurt enough as it was, "Damn it Sam. Next time put you foot down!" he chided himself for not stopping Dean coming back here tonight.

The hairs on Sam's arms and the back of his neck stood up and he knew that while he had been off in La-La-Land something had snuck up on him. Raising his gun and turning slowly he came face to face with none other than the flickering ghost form of Donald Rhodes himself.

* * *

Ha!Little cliffhanger there for you! Next chapter should be up soon. Hit the little button and let me know what you think (the more reviews the faster I update). Thanks for reading. 

Mishka xXx


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay first I am so sorry for the lateness of this chapter. It was a real bitch to write and when I had it finished I wasn't happy with it so I sent it of to KateCyrus (my on/off beta) and she gave me some great ideas. I was originally going to make this like the second last chapter but thanks to her brilliantness I'm going to make the story longer. I've reworked the whole plot! It took a few re-writes, and I'm still not entirely happy but it's the best I could do when I'm as sick as I am right now. (Check out her storyEnergies and Ice Cream, it's brilliant!)

A/N2: BIG thanks for the reviews of the last chapter :) Sorry I didn't reply to each and every one of them but those brilliant people are: Just Jordy, circleofstars, Icewolfblackheart, TV Manic, ChaiGrl, Chilibelly79, SpookyClaire, PowerRangerFreeek, laughandlove and DeanLives. Thanks a whole bunch to you guys.

A/N3: I hope you don't get to confused with it but if Dean seems a little weird it's because he's suffering from hypothermia and it screws with your brain. So hope I don't confuse you too much with it. Now on with the show.

* * *

The lights on the EMF in Dean's hand blinked to life and he stopped his pacing. The room was now so cold there appeared to be some kind of light frost covering the window and he could see his breath in front of him. 

Goose bumps had formed all over his body and he narrowed his eyes. The shotgun in his hand was feeling colder by the second, as the temperature dropped around him, and the metal was cool against his hand. His body was starting to shiver and he had no control over it.

"I told you to leave!" a cold voice sounded from behind him.

"A little hard to do when you lock me in bitch." Dean replied while spinning around, gun raised, to face his captor. Dean turned in a full circle, eyes peeled for anything he could shoot at but he wasn't getting much luck and the coldness in the room was starting get on his nerves. He body was shaking and his fingers were feeling numb, "God don't you people know how to invest in a fireplace."

Dean restarted his pacing around the room. The cold was really starting to get to him. _'Stupid ghost. Can never just be a quick salt and burn can it? Ohh no it always has to be harder'._

The older Winchester felt an icy cold sensation trail trace down the side of his face and then again across his back. It almost felt like soft fingers. The coldness of it shocked him out of his stupor, if only momentarily and he raised his gun alert in hunter mode once more. The violent shaking of his body wasn't helping matters and he couldn't hold the weapon straight.

"Come on out ghosty. I won't hurt you." He paused as the room seemed to drop colder still and the walls and floor were now glistening with a light sheet of ice, "I'm just going to fill you full of rock salt bitch!"

* * *

Sam narrowed his eyes and was just about to pull the trigger and fill this ghost full of rock salt but he paused. Donald was looking at him with sad eyes and he hadn't made a move to attack Sam like he should have by now. It was making the youngest Winchester uneasy. 

Donald raised his transparent hands up in front of him, palms first in an act of peace but Sam didn't lower his gun. This could just be a trick.

"Follow." the ghost said, its voice pleading for Sam to believe him, his eyes quickly looking to the roof and back to Sam.

Sam let his eyes quickly look to the roof. It was obvious that the ghost had gestured to his brother who was currently locked upstairs, "Follow?" Sam asked, his voice hard enough to cut diamonds and his finger still tense on the trigger. What the hell was this ghost playing at!

The youngest Winchester mentally gulped hoping his brother was okay. Even with Sam's shining the younger hunter was sure his older brother somehow always managed to get into more trouble than him. Probably had something to do with pissing off spirits with that wise ass mouth of his all the time. But still, Sam couldn't lose Dean. Not after everything they had been through over the last few months. He wouldn't.

Donald made a gesture with his hand to indicate that he still wanted Sam to follow him and then turned his back on Sam and floated through the room and into the next one.

Maybe it was his spidey senses tingling but Sam lowered his gun slightly and followed the ghost. Something about the transparent figure's desperation was convincing enough for Sam to follow him and be lead into another room.

Donald floated a few feet off the ground and looked down sadly at floor he was above. He raised his hand and pointed below his feet, "She's down there."

Sam noticed that Donald was floating above a moldy old rug. He and Dean hadn't given it a second glance when they were in the house earlier but now that Sam thought about it, it was a random place to have a rug.

"Who's she?" he asked.

"My daughter." The ghost replied his tone full of grief as he floated to the side to allow Sam access to the rug.

Grabbing one corner of the once blue rug Sam pulled it off the floor and tossed it aside. Underneath was what looked like a trap door. Sam pulled on the huge cast iron rings and the heavy wood door creaked open to expose a long staircase leading down into a dark room.

* * *

Dean's pacing slowed until he was just standing in the middle of the room. His whole body ached and he was so tired that if he wanted to he swore he could have fell asleep right then and there on his feet. He caught sight of the old rotten single bed in the corner. Hell even that looked inviting right now. 

Damn his body. He felt betrayed by it. It was shaking, his teeth were chattering, his movements were slow and un-coordinated, his eyesight was swimming on and off and though he would hate to admit it he felt as weak as a kitten.

"Gotta get warm. Gotta keep moving." Dean muttered to himself and restarted his pacing. His arms and legs felt as heavy as lead and the hand that was holding the shotgun was starting to burn from the coldness of the metal. _Put the gun down Dean before it burns through your hand!_ He nodded to himself. Yeah good idea put the gun down. He knelt down to the floor and then paused. _Hang on, why the hell am I kneeling? What was I doing?_

Dean stood back up his hand still clasping the gun firmly. Where the hell was Sam? He walked slowly over to the door and tried to open in. Locked. _What the hell? Why is it locked? _He dropped the gun as he started pounding on the door, "Sam? Sammy!" he yelled through the door.

* * *

The dark room smelt musty and the air was thick and stuffy. Sam crinkled his nose and tried not to breathe anymore than he had to. The ladder creaked under his weight and he prayed it wouldn't fall through. 

"That's the last thing I need is to be trapped down here with Dean trapped up there." He muttered as he jumped the last few steps and landed in a cats crouch on the ground.

Pulling his pocketsize flashlight out of his back pocket he quickly scanned the room, gun raised and ready. It was just like the rest of the house. Old, broken and dirty. The floor alone had to be covered in at least an inch thick layer of dust. It was a pretty big room.

Moving into the middle of the room he let his hunter instincts engrave this place into his memory. There was a work bench spaning the entire right side which was covered in old tools. The wall in front of him had what looked like a large meat freezer and to his left was a rotted old couch, the springs sagging and protruding at weird angles.

Sam turned to his left again as something floated past him. His heart quickened but when he saw the familiar outline of Donald he took a breath of relief. Convinced there was no immediate danger in the room Sam lowered his gun slightly and went to look at the work bench.

Tools were haphazardly placed over it and there were what looked to be renovation papers, blueprints and such littering the top. What caught Sam's eye however was thick leather bound book on the top shelf. His curiosity getting the better of him he reached up, thanking whoever was tall in his family for the height, and pulled it down. The top, like everything else in the room, was covered in a layer of dust but he could clearly make out the golden initials D.R in the corner.

"Donald Rhodes." he whispered in realization and turned to see where his new ghosty friend was. Donald was floating near the meat freezer, silent tears sliding down his transparent face. He looked up to meet Sam's gaze and pointed to the freezer.

"Your daughter?" he asked the ghost who replied with a nod. Sam slowly made his way to the freezer, waited for the ghost to move and opened the old door, the rusty hinges squeaking.

* * *

He had started pacing again when he realized that the door was not going to give anytime soon, but his movements were becoming less coordinated. Some whiny little voice in his head was screaming hypothermia at him, but that couldn't be right could it? His gun was on the floor near the door. When did that get there? He tried to make his way over to it to lie down, just for a little while, but the room tilted and he found himself face first up against a wall. 

"Haven't we met before?" Dean asked the wall groggily. He knew there was something that he was supposed to be doing but what it was he couldn't for the life of him think what it was. He shrugged, pushed away from the wall and swayed into the middle of the room.

"It's gettin' cold in here. So put on lots more clothes!" he sung under his breath. _That was random, where the hell did that come from! Sounds like something Sammy used to sing when he was trying to piss me off. Sammy!_

The thought of his little brother made Dean try to compose himself somewhat but he just couldn't focus on anything. Besides Sammy was in college wasn't he? Wait, if Sammy was in college, then where the hell was his father? Maybe he was just waiting for Dean in the car. Yeah that made sense. But hang on, weren't he and Sam doing a job here? Something to do with frozen people. Dean frowned, his thoughts were running amuck and he couldn't seem to grasp one longer than a few seconds.

The temperature couldn't possibly get any lower, of that Dean was sure. He was starting to feel his blood freezing inside his veins. The pain was excruciating and he pulled his eyes shut tightly. Breathing became a task on its own. Not only with the pain his ribs and back was in but the air was so cold it burnt all the way down his throat and into his lungs. _Okay so maybe it can get colder. _He pulled his arms around himself to try and ward of the brutal cold but it didn't seem to be having any effect.

He could feel his organs hardening inside of him, and his heartbeat was getting slower. He swore he could feel every thump and every liter of blood trying to move around his body to keep him warm. Though by the numbness in his feet and hands he guessed his body had chosen to ignore those parts of him and just try to keep his torso warm.

The hunter dropped painfully to his knees. His breath was coming out quick and shaky and he could see it in front of his face in small white bursts of mist as he pulled his arms tighter around himself.

It was a fruitless attempt to keep his body warm but he was way past thinking and his body had thrown itself into survival mode. Most of his thoughts flittered out of his ears and his mind went blissfully blank for the most part.

"He's going to be even more fun than you." That cold voice came back and Dean felt his heart constrict with fear. He knew that voice. That was the damn reason he was here with Sam after all.

A happy face, with a bright smile and dimples flashed in front of his face. Sam! Oh god it was going after Sam! The brutal reality of what was happening hit Dean with the force of a sledgehammer. He had to get up. He had to save Sammy.

It took nearly all of his self control but Dean managed pulled his hands from his sides and put them palm first on the ground underneath him and pushed himself up and onto his knees.

Once he was on his knees Dean positioned himself against the wall so he could use it as leverage and pulled himself to his feet. When the roomed stopped spinning he made his way unsteadily to the door. Grabbing the cold handle and giving it a good push the door opened.

"You touch one hair on his head and you'll wish you never came back to haunt this shithole." Dean muttered und his breath, "I'm coming for you Sammy."

* * *

Okay so another little cliffy but I have a headcold at the moment. Total bitch of a thingand I'm in pain! I tend to be mean when I'm in pain. But anyway thanks for reading and hope I havn't dissapointed anyone. It's like a split chapter kind of thing. You'll see what I mean in the next chapter. In the meantime please let me know what you think. 

Mishka xXx


	8. Chapter 8

The meat freezer opened with a loud squeak and the smell of what could only be a decaying corpse entered Sam's nostrils. It was so bad he had to cover his mouth and nose with his hand and take a few steps back to stop the sudden urge to dry heave.

When the younger Winchester had regained his composure he stepped back towards the freezer and looked in. Inside was the body of a girl, no older than eighteen. She was curled into the fetal position, her once beautiful face now grey and blackened with rot and frostbite that hadn't completely healed, the skin and muscle falling off her bones. Her once golden hair now frail looking and in clumps around her head from having fallen out however long ago. Her skin that was visible from underneath her tattered clothes was shriveled and missing in places, completely decomposed through.

If Sam had to guess he would assume that she had been locked in the freezer while it was still functional and had frozen to death. It made sense and explained why people were freezing to death. But wait wasn't Donald the ghost making all this happen? Then again Sam knew these things were possible.

Sam looked over at Donald who looked downright miserable next to him. The ghost had a look of pained sadness and regret on his face.

"What happened?" Sam asked. He needed answers but when the image of his brother came into his head he decided answers could wait. He had to torch her, and he had to do it now. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a salt shaker, some lighter fluid and his Zippo.

The youngest Winchester was so busy covering the girl's body in salt that he didn't notice the distinct temperature drop in the room.

---

Dean made his way as fast as he could down the creaking stairs, hands braced against the wall for support, tripping over every second step. He would have fallen asleep if his constantly chanted mantra didn't remind him why he was pushing himself so hard. _Sam, find Sam. Save Sammy! Rest later. Sam!_

By the time Dean reached to bottom of the stairs his muscles were shaking from the physical strain he had put them through. His knees almost buckled when he made to move forward and the sudden thought of where the hell Sam was came into mind.

"Sammy?" he called out, his voice raspy from the dryness of his throat. No answer came to his desperate question, just the silence of the night. In fact, come to think about it, it was too silent.

Moving through the first few rooms Dean berated himself for not having brought a gun with him. _'What the hell kind of hunter am I coming in here unprepared?' _Dean found that keeping upright was almost impossible at the moment. It felt like his legs had turned to jelly and wanted to melt into the floor.

Dean bopped his head sluggishly to a random Metallica tune that had floated through his mind as he made his way into the last room on the first floor. He hoped to hell that Sam wasn't on the second floor because he honestly didn't think he could make it back up those stairs again.

His eyesight swimming in and out of focus Dean didn't notice the old rug that lay bunched up in his path and fell face first onto the floor with a loud thump. Panting against the pain in his stiff muscles the hunter rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling.

'_What a stupid place to put a rug!'_ He turned to slap the rug out of his way and teach it for messing with the almighty Dean Winchester when he noticed a hole in the ground. Not just any hole however, this hole looked like a trap door.

---

The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up as he sensed something enter the room. Knowing that whatever it was it was evil, Sam quickened his actions and managed to cover half to corpse with the lighter fluid before an invisible force picked him up and threw him backwards. _'Must be my lucky day.'_ He thought bitterly as he landed on the old couch. But unfortunately for him his Winchester luck kicked in and the couch collapsed under him from the strain of holding his weight.

"Damn it!" he swore out as his lower back connected with one of the old springs which dug rather rudely into him. Rolling onto his side and jumping up Sam raised his gun menacingly at the cold air that seemed to be flowing in from the open trap door.

The next thing Sam knew someone was rolling down the stairs and landed at the bottom with a thump. Raising his eyebrows in surprise recognition at who that someone was.

"Dean?" he asked almost dropping his gun and running to his older brother's side. His father's voice in his head however made sure he listened to the hunter in him and not the brother. The hunter would get them out alive, the brother would only get them killed. So Sam forced himself to slow down and make sure there were no immediate threats near his brother or coming down the stairs before he went to his brother's side.

Dean looked up with a dazed and confused look on his face but smiled brightly when he saw Sam, "I thought I'd take a trip." He quipped giddily.

Sam took a quick inventory of his older brother and recognized more than a few signs of hypothermia. His medical knowledge was limited but their father had made sure they knew how to recognize and treat a wide range of things that they could encounter, and being that they had hunted in the snow a few years before Sam had left for college, he had made sure both his boys knew how to recognize and treat hypothermia.

Looking down at his brother now he was sure that Dean at least had a moderate case. He had to get them both out of there now. _'Move them away from the cold and into shelter if possible.'_ He pressed his hand to Dean's forehead and pulled his hand back in alarm when he felt the skin was as cold as ice. Dean's skin was not only cold but pale and clammy and judging by the tremor he had felt beneath his brother's skin he figured the man had been shaking before but had pretty much stopped now. It wasn't the shaking you had to worry about because the more sever the condition got the less the person would shake. His older brother's breathing was also slow and shallow and after a quick check of Dean's pulse Sam found his pulse was slow.

Resolved at what he had to do Sam pulled his brother gently to his feet, keeping his hands on the older hunters shoulders until he was sure that Dean had at least some of his balance, "Dean we gotta get you out of here. You're suffering hypothermia, understand?"

The older Winchester nodded his head sluggishly and let his eyes drift closed. He had found Sam and from what he could see his little brother was okay. _'Good, Sammy's okay which means I can finally get some damned sleep.'_ Dean let his legs buckle underneath him but didn't hit the floor. Opening one eye lazily he saw Sam standing over him and supporting his weight for him, "Sammy you're so great. Remind me to take you to the beach." He said, his speech coming out slurred.

"Oh no you don't. Wake up Dean. Come on man you gotta stay conscious." Sam lowered Dean so he was sitting on the ground and shook his shoulders, "I am not lugging your ass up those stairs Dean. Wake up!" he gave him another shake until Dean's eyes opened lazily and glared up at him.

"Sammy go away, I'm gonna sleep." Dean muttered under his breath but kept his eyes partially open for his brother's sake.

Turning around and straightening up with the full intent to burn the corpse in the freezer Sam noted that the air was crackling with an energy and it was way colder in here than before. He let Dean slump back against the wall, raised his gun and shot a glance at Donald who hadn't moved from the freezer.

Sam realized that he was shivering. Not good. If they stayed down here much longer with the temperature like this Dean would be a dead man and Sam was not going to let that happen.

Moving quickly back to the freezer Sam picked up the tin of lighter fluid he had dropped there and was about to cover the rest of the body when he was surrounded by a freezing white fog. The metal cooled quickly in his hand and he dropped and let out a cry of surprise when it burnt his fingers.

Dean heard his brother's cry and opened his listless eyes. When he saw his brother in the middle of the white fog the hunter and big brother came together, told his hypothermia to go fuck itself and made him push himself to his feet. Swaying dangerously Dean crossed the room as fast as his wobbly legs would carry him.

"Hey bitch get the fuck off my brother!" he screamed out. Dean decided that really had to think before he spoke when he flew into the side of the work bench, courtesy of his new 'friend'. His back ignited in sharp pain and he heard a loud crack. _'Defiantly broke some ribs that time'_ He thought bitterly as he fell ungraciously to the floor with a yelp. _'Suck it up soldier! Save Sammy!'_ his panicking mind screamed.

Running on pure adrenaline and fighting vigorously the need to sleep Dean pulled his battered body back up. When he had his feet again he looked to Sam to see his little brother on his knees shaking violently and arms wrapped tightly around himself. With a burst of energy Dean lunged at his brother pushing him out of the white could and landing himself directly in the middle of it.

Already on his knees from the jump, Dean fell to his side as his strength failed him and pulled his knees up to his chest making the fetal position as the cold bit into his skin and seemed to seep through his pores and into his bones. '_This is it'_ his clouded mind realized. He was going to freeze to death. Here, now. Curled up on this fucking floor shivering so hard that someone unknowing would think he was shivering a seizure. _'Stupid shaking came back.'_

A hand so cold it burned grabbed his face and forced him to look up. It didn't feel soft like before. His teeth were chattering so hard now that he was mildly aware that if they chattered any harder he would mostly likely end up with chipped teeth. _'Not like it matters, I'm about to die anyway. Sorry Sammy. Least I'm going out with a bang.'_

He forced his eyes to open and looked up at the thing that was holding his face so brutally. If he was going to die, he was going to look death in the face. A pair of icy white/blue eyes looked back at him before his brain short circuited and it all went blank.

----

Sorry for the long wait in updating. I have the next chapter in the works so it shouldn't be too long until I update again soon. A big thanks to vincesbabe, snchills, DeanLives, laughandlove, KateCyrus, sudoku and SpookyClaire who all reviewed the last chapter. Press the little button and let me know what you think.

Mishka xXx


	9. Chapter 9

Sam shook his head to clear his mind and saw Dean's eyes roll into the back of his head and him slump to the side, "Dean!" he screamed noticing the form of a girl hovering over his brother. Not just any girl but the same girl he had found in the freezer. He went to rush and grab his brother but something he couldn't see stopped him short.

To the side of the swirling fog Sam saw Donald. The ghost didn't look sad anymore. In fact he looked down right furious. The ghost reached a hand into the fog and pulled back the form of his daughter.

The girl gave a furious cry as she was pulled back away from the Dean. Donald held her in a bear hug and his eyes met Sam's, "Go!" he bit out fighting to restrain his daughter.

Sam gave a short nod and made it to Dean's side in less than two strides. He quickly searched for a pulse, finding one but it was slow. Too slow. Shooting a glance at Donald he saw that the ghost couldn't hold his daughter for much longer and decided to forgo waking Dean up for now.

Pulling the older Winchester into the fireman's carry Sam was unnerved at how cold his brother's torso was but quickly made his way out of the room none the less. He was almost at the steps when he passed the old leather bound journal. Thinking it may be useful Sam quickly scooped up the book and put it in his pocket. Securing Dean on his shoulders Sam sprinted up the stairs as fast as he dared to go. Carrying Dean was no easy task and as far as Sam was concerned Dean may as have well weighed a ton.

Once out of the house Sam sat Dean against the Impalas back door and fished in his pockets for the keys. When he found them he was unnerved at how cold the small pieces of metal were which only increased his worry ten fold. If the keys were this cold then what about Dean?

Sam unlocked the doors and placed Dean into the passenger seat before turning the old girl on and putting her heater on full bull. The young hunter quickly made his way around to the trunk pulled out the two blankets they had taken from the hotel room as an after thought and hoped into the front seat.

Not wanting to spend any more time at the Rhodes' house Sam quickly threw the blankets over Dean and pulled the car out of driveway and fishtailed down the road. When he was a good ten minutes away from the house Sam pulled the car over to the side of the road so he could better check on Dean.

"Dean? Hey Dean you with me bro?" Sam asked shaking Dean's shoulder softly. The older Winchester had stopped shaking when the cloud had been removed from him and now just sat silently not moving.

After another few minutes of shaking and trying to bring Dean around, Sam's heart almost blew up with relief when he got a moan in response from his brother. He smiled and shook Dean a little harder trying to bring him fully back to the land of the living, telling him encouraging things to help as well.

From somewhere in the cold darkness Sam's voice came through. Soft and muffled as if from far away at first but then more louder as Dean came back into himself. He became aware that Sam was shaking his shoulder but the contact was hurting him. He let out another groan to try and tell Sam to stop but the latter only took it as encouragement and shook him harder. Knowing that he wasn't getting through that thick skull Sam had Dean regretfully pried one eye open to glare at his little bother.

"Sammy?" he asked, his words still slurred. They were in the car. He would know his car anywhere and right now he was in it. How the hell did that happen? His brain felt like bloody scrambled eggs and he just wanted to go back to sleep, "Five more minutes." He whispered, his voice horse.

"No, no, no Dean you need to stay awake. Can you do that for me bro? Please." Sam said quietly.

Damn it. The dreaded please word. That was the one word that Dean had hoped wouldn't break through the haze of his mind but oh no. Sam just had to go and pull out the big guns didn't he? Now there was no way in hell that Dean would be able to go back to sleep. Mentally cursing he opened his eyes. Why did it have to be so hard to stay awake?

Dean smiled knowingly. The car. His one true baby. She was making him want sleep by being all comfy and warm. Dean inhaled as deeply as his ribs and back would let him and tried to stretch his stiff muscles to wake up more.

Sam saw his brother shiver and his worry spiked. Making sure he was gentle Sam wrapped the blankets around his brother a bit tighter, even going so far as to cover most of his head with one. Sam turned the cars heater down a few notches. From what he could remember you weren't supposed too warm the victim up, just make sure their temperature didn't get any lower.

"Dean I'm going to take you to the hospital okay. The kind of treatment you need I can't give you." Sam said pulling the car back onto the road and gunning it.

Hospital? What he didn't need a hospital! He needed a damn bed, "Sam no hospitals." Dean said with as much finality in his voice as he could muster, his head spinning.

"Dean you need a hospital." Sam repeated not taking his eyes off the highway.

"No. Just take me back to the motel. Or the beach. You know a hot bikini clad chick would be great right about now." Dean slurred and chuckled quietly to himself.

"No I'm taking you to a hospital Dean." Sam said remaining strong in his decision. That was until his brother's next words.

"Sam if you take me to a hospital I swear to god I will kill myself." Dean said, his eyes gleaming dangerously. His words had the desired affect. Sam slammed on the car breaks, stopped in the middle of the road and turned to gawk at his brother.

Dean had figured out somewhere in his hazy mind that if he threatened Sam with something like that then his younger brother would do as he asked. Because he really, really didn't want to go to a hospital right now. He just wanted to go back to the motel room, curl up in his bed and sleep for the next 24 hours straight. _'Sorry Sammy but if it's the only way to make you listen to me the so be it.'_ That and he knew that he didn't have the strength to argue with his little brother for very much longer as the peaceful abyss of sleep was calling him and he wouldn't be conscious much longer.

"W-what!" Sam choked out his eyes as wide as saucers. He would have looked comical had the situation not been so desperate.

"Take me to the motel Sammy." Dean said and closed his eyes, leaning back into his seat and ignoring the pain it ignited in his back and ribs. Sam put the car back into drive and drove to the motel room. Game, set, match.

By the time they reached the motel Dean was asleep and Sam was biting the insides of his mouth in agitation. _'Stupid git. How they hell could he just throw that in my face like that! If he wasn't already beat to hell I'd kick his ass myself.'_ Sam pulled the car to an angry stop out the front of their room and scrubbed his hands over his face in frustration. He couldn't completely blame Dean. The older brother had merely said what he knew would make Sam listen and do as he asked and Sam decided to blame the hypothermia that was screwing with his brother's head for that. Still he wasn't going to let this go and as soon as Dean was better he was going to get it.

"Dean come on, get your ass up and inside." Sam said and shook Dean's shoulder.

The older hunter muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like 'pancakes and shampoo' before he opened his eyes and untangled himself groggily from the blankets that had been wrapped tightly around him.

Sam ran around to the passenger side of the Impala and helped his brother out not liking that the older man was still cold to the touch, even his torso. Keeping one arm firmly around Dean who had pretty much all of his weight leaning on Sam, he maneuvered them – with some difficulty – into the hotel room.

With Dean's remaining strength he collapsed onto the first bed in much the same manner as he had the other day, and closed his eyes finally being able to drift off into a much needed sleep. Unfortunately for him his brother had other ideas.

"Dean you can't sleep yet. I have to get you warmed up, but I promise after that you can go to sleep okay?" he asked Dean while turning on the hot water in the bathtub of the small bathroom. His knowledge of his brother's current condition was floating around his head. He remembered his father hammering it into his head that sufferers of hypothermia often refused treatment and didn't realize that they were in trouble so you had to be firm with them and when Dean ignored him that's what he decided to do.

After the bath was three quarters full with warm water Sam went back to Dean and shook the older man for what he figured was probably the thousandth time that night, "Dean, get up now. That's an order." He said making his tone sound scarily like the great John Winchester's.

Dean opened one eye lazily and glared up at Sam, but he was awake all the same and Sam would take what he could get. Helping to leaver Dean up they both got into the bathroom where he sat Dean on the close lidded toilet. The older brother leaned back and to the side almost falling of the porcelain seat if Sam hadn't grabbed him by the shoulders and straightened him. Sam got to work, the bath being almost full, and took off Dean's heavy boots, jacket and over shirt.

Sam then pulled his brother to his feet and maneuvered him into the bath fully clothed. Dean gasped at the warmth of the water and made futile attempts to get out only having Sam push him back each time.

After the inevitable shock of the waters temperature wore off Dean relaxed back into the bath and closed his eyes. This actually wasn't so bad and he was glad he had 'convinced' Sam to bring him back to the motel. He knew that if he were in a hospital they would be sticking IVs into him to fill him full of warm fluids right about now and he was enjoying the bath a lot more than that prospect. This was great actually now that he was really getting into it and he let himself slip back to sleep, not having the strength to stay awake anymore, and knowing that Sam was there and wouldn't let anything happen to him.

Realizing that his brother wasn't going to be able to stay awake even if he did wake him up again Sam kept his hand on Dean's shoulder incase he slipped underneath the water.

The brothers stayed like that for around fifteen minutes until Sam deemed it safe to get his brother into bed. Pulling the asleep or unconscious - he wasn't really sure but he hoped it was the first - brother from the bath and stripped him of his wet clothes. He half carried half dragged Dean to his bed and laid him on it on it while he got the older man some dry clothes.

Sam wrapped Dean's ribs tightly and then dressed him, not really caring about his nakedness having spent too much time on the road together to care about such false modesties. He tucked Dean under the sheets and piled on the blankets from the car, the spare ones from the linen closet and the one from his bed over his brother making him almost invisible beneath the mound. He checked Dean's vitals finding that they had improved and then went and quickly had a shower to warm himself up.

When he got back Sam checked the windows and door was closed and locked before he turned off the light and hopped into bed next to Dean. He hoped that he would wake before his brother to spare him the ridicule he was likely going to have to endure from being cuddled up to his brother if the older man woke first, but he knew that it was necessary.

So Sam snuggled, although he hated to call it that, up to his brother laying behind him and pulling him close to share his body warmth. At least not only was he helping Dean but he could keep a close watch on his vitals throughout the night. He quickly fell into a deep sleep comforted by his brother's steady breathing next to him.

---

Hey my beautiful readers! I told you I wouldn't keep you waiting for too long. I'm not sure I liked Dean threatening Sam like that but I couldn't think of anything else. How uncreative of me. But anyway thanks to Swasti, DeanLives, Rhesa, GB Freak1, KateCyrus, SpookyClaire and PowerRangerFreeek who all took the time to review and make me smile :)

I'll try to update again soon but I have a really busy few weeks coming up with school starting with a damn Health SAC tomorrow and the day after, not to mention my end of year Exams are coming up soon too. But I'll keep writing in my spare time. In the meantime please hit the little button and let me know what you think ;)

Mishka xXx


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Big thanks to KateCyrus for her inspiration for the start of this chapter. A few of the lines are hers so thanks Kate! Sorry it took two weeks but I'm in the last stretch of school at the moment and finding time to write is really hard.

A/N2: Thanks to siberian72, Swasti, snchills, DeanLives, SpookyClaire, just jordy, reddgemini, PowerRangerFreeek, Bluio, Laughandlove and KateCyrus who all reviewed the last chapter. Anyway enjoy and I'll have the next one up as soon as I can.

---

Dean's first thought when he awoke was that what ever the hell was onto of him was heavy. His next thought was that he was a lot warmer than he had been the last time he had been awake. He then realized this had something to do with what he presumed – as he hadn't opened his eyes yet - the head laying on his chest and the arm thrown over his waist in a hug. Knowing from plenty of experience, Dean could tell that was not a females arm around him. Shocked with this new realization Dean's eyes snapped open and he looked down to see a head covered in shaggy brown hair that could only belong to Sam.

Raising an eyebrow at his new discovery Dean cleared his dry throat in an attempt to wake his little brother. When that didn't work and only succeeded in making the youngest Winchester pull his arm even tighter around his brother, Dean made a coughing noise. That worked.

Sam opened his eyes and looked groggily up at his brother. He gave a small smile, happy to see that Dean seemed to be awake and fine, then he realized the position he was in. The look that spread across his face was priceless as he jumped out from under the pile of blankets and stood upright trying not to make eye contact with Dean. He could just imagine the smirk across his brother's face. He had been afraid this would happen, so standing self-consciously in his boxer shorts and nothing else, he tried to stop what he knew was coming.

"I was just," he paused not really knowing what to say, "uh."

"There was no need to get up on my account." Dean smirked.

"It's like this." Sam said in an attempt to begin explaining. He honestly had no idea why the hell he had woken up like that with Dean. He must have shifted from his original position of spooning into hugging Dean sometime during the night. Oh god his brother was _never_ going to let him live this down.

"No need to explain Sammy. You wait until I can't even hold myself up, then you seduce me with a warm bath," the younger hunter had turned a steady shade of red at this point so Dean continued enjoying every moment of tormenting his brother like this, "And then you have your way with me? Unbelievable dude! I mean sure the bath was romantic, you did however forget the candles. God didn't I teach you anything Sammy? Bath plus candles equals a night of hot sex. So was it good for you too?" Dean asked seriously putting most of his concentration into keeping his face straight at the sight of his brother's now entirely red face. Even the tips of Sam's ears had turned the bright color.

"Very funny Dean. You know it wasn't like that. The bath was to get your temperature up and I didn't sleep with you. Well I did, not just in that way. Besides you're not my type." Sam said trying to keep his face straight as well at his brother's hurt and shocked expression.

"What do you mean not your type? Dude, I'm everyone's type! I'm so unbelievably irresistible that I'm not surprised you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"Oh and don't forget incredibly modest too." Sam quipped.

Dean shrugged and looked dead in the eyes, "So Romeo, you care to explain what in Lucifer's kitchen you were doing snuggled up so close to my nipples?" he asked in a deadly serious voice.

"Lucifer's kitchen? What the hell Dean? Maybe that hypothermia did leave some permanent effects on your brain." Sam said trying to avoid the question.

"I made it up because I'm brilliant. Don't avoid the question Sam."

'_He's not gonna let this go is he? Of course he's not. It's Dean, the guy is like a dog with a bone. Better give him what he wants Sam, maybe you can embarrass him into never mentioning it again.'_ Standing up straight and looking Dean in the eyes Sam simply said, "I was spooning you." He snickered when he saw the shocked expression on Dean's face. _'Damn, wish I had a camera.'_

"Okay so not what I was expecting." Dean said honestly. He shuddered and pulled his blankets up higher, "That's so wrong man."

"Shut up, I had to keep you warm somehow. Don't you remember the lessons Dad gave us on how to treat hypothermia? It's best to share body heat." Sam said defensively. This was pointless; he was talking to Dean after all. Actually Dean seemed to be doing better than he had been doing last night. So it turned out that Sam's 'spooning/snuggling' technique had worked, "Besides I didn't see you complaining."

"I was unconscious! Sam you are one creepy little man." Dean chuckled.

"Yeah well I learnt from the best. Anyway I'm going to go have a shower. You seem better this morning so if you want you can go out and get us something to eat." Sam said before his disappeared into the bathroom.

"Worked up a sweat did you? They all do!" Dean yelled after his brother. He heard a mumbled 'hilarious' from behind the door before the shower started to run.

Dean snuggled down under his blankets a bit more. His bed was so warm and he didn't want to move. Hell even Dean Winchester was aloud a morning in. Then again he had screwed up the hunt last night. Damn it, they needed to do more research. His memory was fuzzy and he didn't even know how the hell he had gotten back to the motel. Of course it was easy to fill in the blanks. Sam. His little brother would have been the one to get him back to the motel room.

Sighing Dean knew he had work to do so regretfully he pulled himself from under the covers and stood, his whole body aching. Moving like an old man with arthritis Dean hobbled around the room and went straight for the coffee maker. _'Coffee, my one true love. Except for my beautiful Impala.'_ He switched on the coffee machine.

Feeling cold from being out from the warmth of his bed Dean shivered and looked for the nearest jacket. He spied Sam's laying over one of the motel chairs and pulled it up. As he put it on, _'Where the hell is my jacket?'_, something hard fell out of one of the pockets and landed on the floor with a dull thud.

Leaning down gingerly he picked up an aged leather bound book. On the cover were the golden initials D.R. Dean took a look at the bathroom door wondering what Sam was doing with this book. The initials weren't Sam's so if he did decide to read it then he wouldn't be snooping on Sam's personal thoughts. Besides the book looked older than Sam anyway. Hell it might even be older than him.

"Donald Rhodes." Dean realized out loud as he ran his finger over the embroidered letters. Just as he was about to open the front cover and have a squiz at what was inside, the coffee machine beeped to say that the coffee was ready.

Dean almost dropped the book as he startled at the sudden noise. He chuckled to himself nervously, embarrassed that a coffee machine of all things had gotten the better of him, "Must be getting old." He muttered to himself, put the book down and poured himself a cup of the steaming hot black brew.

"Did I just hear my big brother admit to feeling his age?" Sam quipped as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of track pants.

"You wish kid." Dean laughed, "Coffee?" Sam nodded and took the cup that Dean offered to him. "So when'd you get this?" he asked his little brother.

"Found it in the basement last night." Sam said taking a sip of his drink and sitting on the end of his bed.

"They have a basement? Hmm must have missed it."

"No you found it alright. Took a little trip down the stairs but you found it." Sam smirked, his eyes sparkling with mischief.

Dean had no idea what the hell his little brother was talking about but judging from the look in his eyes it was probably something dumb that he had done. _'Trip down the stairs? So I fell down some stairs. Damn.'_ Well at least that would explain some of his general achy-ness, "So what happened? I remember being locked in that damn room, being cold and then going after you." He frowned at his fuzzy memory.

Sam told Dean what he knew of what had happened. Dean sat on the bench of the motel rooms little kitchenette and listened intently. When Sam was finished Dean picked the old book back up again, "Well maybe we'll find some answers." He said, opened it and began to read.

---

Hey my beautiful readers! Hit the little button ans let me know what you think.

Mishka xXx


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hey guys. Sorry about the long wait but like I said school is killing me. I'm almost through, a few more weeks and then the biggest most important set of exams in my life and then I'm out! YaY! Anywa thanks a lot for your patience with this story and I know this is a short chapter but I will try to update again as soon as I can. I made the extracts from Donalds journal in italic to try and make it easier for you guys to read. You'll finally get some answers as to what happened.

A/N2: BIG thanks to WolvieRouge-deansamlvr, KateCyrus, laughandlove, WofOZ, DeanLives, circleofstars, SpookyClaire, mariethorne, Icewolfblackheart, and Swasti for your brilliant reviews.

---

Dean counted back six entries and read to Sam out load, "_11.06.68_ _Dear diary,_ _Amanda was staring at me again today. I don't know why but when that girl looks at me it sends shivers down my spine. I know I shouldn't feel that way, after all she is my daughter and I love the little girl dearly. Our daughter, mine and Jessie's. Jessie has a cold and the doctors are worried that it may be pneumonia. Please god, let my wife get better. I don't know what I would do without her._" he paused to catch his breath as his ribs reminded him they were not happy with him for the fun and games he had played last night. He took a swig of his coffee and glanced at Sam before he continued reading, "_11.12.68 Dear diary, I could feel her eyes on me before I even turned around in the kitchen today. She was standing there in her blue dress. It's her favourite one and she's had it for years. I should probably get her to throw the damn thing away, it's too revealing for her to wear anymore. It hugs her small body too tight making her newly formed curves too easy for the eye to pick up. She smiles at me and I swear there is something under that smile, like a predator looking at her prey. It sends shivers down my spine. My wife has the same smile before she lures me into bed at night to make love. It unnerves me that my little girl has been giving me that smile every time she sees me. Then again I am probably just imagining things._"

"And I thought our family was weird. Here pass me the journal. You look like you're gonna pass out." Sam said as he put his hand out for the small leather book. Dean had gone pale and was holding his side not to mention becoming breathless.

The younger hunter took the journal his brother passed him and smirked, "Besides I can read better than you."

"You saying I can't read well Sammy? Because I seem to remember helping you're fat ass with English not too long ago."

"Not too long ago? Dean that was like in second grade. And for the last time I don't have a fat ass."

"Yeah whatever, get reading geek boy. Some people actually have other things they need to do." Dean smirked.

Sam snorted but started to read anyway, "_11.20.68, Dear diary, Amanda keeps bushing up against me. Not in the way she used to, innocently. Call me paranoid but I swear she's trying to seduce me. I think I'm going crazy. The doctor says that Jessie has pneumonia. She keeps getting sicker and I don't know how to make it better. I can't lose my wife. It would be like tearing out my heart and feeding it to a pack of rabid dogs._" Sam paused. He felt sorry for Donald, the poor ghost had looked so sad. He cleared his throat and continued to read, "_11.23.68_, _Dear diary, __I got drunk last night for the first time in a long time. I haven't touched the bottle since Amanda was born and I really had to clean up my act. The doctor told me there was nothing they could do for her. My precious wife, the love of my life. Oh god please don't take her from me!_" he met Dean's eyes before he continued, "_11.25.68, Dear diary, Jessie is getting weaker and Amanda seems to be smiling more. I don't understand she should be distraught that her mother is knocking on deaths door but she isn't. What kind of a child have we raised!_"

"I'm starting to think that maybe we had this the other way around. You think the girl was really into the father?" Dean asked appalled. Either way it was wrong in his books. He hopped gingerly off the bench of the kitchenette and felt his stomach gurgle at the movement. _'Reminder to self, no fast movements for awhile unless you wanna see whatever the hell it is you last ate Deano.'_ He rinsed his cup out in the sink and put it on the bench to drip dry before turning to face his brother, arms crossed and leaning against the bench. He gave Sam a small nod to let get him to read again.

"This is the last entry so I guess it should hopefully explain what happened here." Sam cleared his throat and squinted at the hurried and messy writing before him before he started to read again, "_11.26.68, Dear diary, Oh god it all happened so fast. I don't know what to do. Please Jesus help me with this mess. They're both dead! Oh god I killed her, I killed Amanda. It all happened so fast and I can't understand. I was on the couch watching the fire when she came in wearing that damn blue dress of hers. She had tears in her eyes, she told me she loved me and then she kissed me. Not kiss like a goodnight peck on the cheek, but kissed, pushing her tongue down my throat. I pushed her away in shock and yelled at her. Maybe if I hadn't yelled she wouldn't have done what she did. She screamed back hysterical that I wouldn't be able to love her until Jessie was dead and that if couldn't have me no one could. Before I could stop her she ran into our room where Jessie was resting peacefully and locked the door. By the time I got the door open I was too late, Jessie was dead._" Sam paused and met his brother's eyes before continuing in an unsure voice, "_There was our baby girl standing over her dead mother's body holding a pillow and grinning maliciously at me. The little bitch killed her, she killed my Jessie. Oh god I don't know what to do, it was like I was watching myself from outside my body. I grabbed her by her blonde hair, just like her mothers and dragged her kicking and screaming into the basement. I beat her, I beat her to death and threw her into the meat freezer. Her words keep flying around my mind, she said she loved me and that Jessie wasn't good enough for the love I could offer and that she wanted to be mine. How the hell did she end up so messed up? I can't deal with this. This will be mast last entry because as I hold my handgun I assure you, my dear diary you will not hear from me again._" He took a deep breath and closed the journal.

The brothers sat in silence for a few minutes each absorbing the information they had just received before finally Dean spoke.

"So it was the daughter. Talk about an Oedipus complex." He muttered, "That's sick. You gotta feel a little sorry for the husband though. His kid goes crazy, cracks onto him and then kills his wife. Man."

Sam raised his eyebrows, "You know of Oedipus?" he smirked. His brother Dean knew a play written by an ancient Greek playwright Sophocles?

"Dude I did go to high school you know. So I was asleep most English lessons but when you hear the teacher talking about sex and stabbing eyes out with a pin it kinda spikes your interest."

"Why does that not surprise me? Someone says sex or mentions something about blood and my brother Dean lights up like a Christmas tree." Sam sniggered.

"Till bloody tears ran down his beard – not drops, but in full spate a whole cascade descending, in drenching cataracts of scarlet rain." Dean quoted from the play. It was his favourite line in the whole thing and had been said by the attendant when she had found the King Oedipus had stabbed out his eyes with the pin from a broach he took from his dead wife Jocasta who also turned out to be his mother.

Sam's mouth dropped open in a smiling shocked look as he gawked at his older brother. Who would have known? His brother, the poet? He burst out laughing, "Dean you are just full of surprises, you know that?"

"What can I say? It turns the ladies on." he smirked. Actually he had picked quite a few women up by reciting that quote. Seems the ladies love a poet and he had gotten a fair share of hot one night stands from those little lines. Weird seeing as they weren't the most romantic lines ever written, but hey whatever works.

"Sure it does." Sam quipped sarcastically and then turned serious, "So what are we gonna do about this?" he asked waving the journal.

"Don't ask me, I'm the injured heroic older brother. I don't do the plans, that's my trusty geek boys job." He said with a shit eating grin plastered all over his face, "Come on Sammy, get cracking."

Sam stood up straight and saluted his brother, "Ten full Sir!" he laughed and flipped Dean off before going to his bed and pulling out his laptop. He had actually just thought of a plan. The last two times they had been in the house they had gotten hurt and he was determined that this time was different.

---

So was the twist what you had expected? I'm really not that weird but we've been studying King Oedipus in English in case you might have guessed and I kind of got the idea from there. Anyway please leave a review and I will post again as soon as I can. Thanks for reading.

Mishka xXx


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hello my beautiful readers! Yet again sorry that it took me so long to post. I caught another damn cold! Man I swear my immune system is out to get my. Bastard. Thanks for sticking with me so far with this story, and it should be drawing to a close soon. Nothing much really happens in this chapter, just another bridge one. I'm open for ideas for the next few chapters so if there is anything you guys want me to put in. Leave me a review or PM me letting me know what you would like to see happen and I'll do my best to include it!

A/N2: BIG thanks to: The Cat's Whiskers, DeanLives, snfan228, SpookyClaire, Bluio, KateCyrus, laughandlove and PowerRangerFreeek who all took the time to review. It means the world to me and I value each and everyone I get.

* * *

"A binding spell?" Dean asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yeah a binding spell." Sam replied simply.

"But why a binding spell?"

"If we can just bind her spirit to the house then that should make it easier for us to salt and burn her. I almost had it done when she went ape shit." Sam said matter-of-factly.

"Huh." Dean said looking down. He had just gotten out of a warm shower and had drops of water running down his back from his wet hair. The warm water had helped to ease the tension in his aching muscles which he was grateful for. It was like a death sentence going into battle wounded. Unless you really, really knew what you were doing. On the other hand he had done it quite a few times when he was younger and used to hunt with Sam and his father. It was better then because there were always an extra set of eyes watching his back just as he watched theirs.

"What?" Sam asked a little annoyed by his brother's lack of response and enthusiasm for, in his mind, his brilliant plan. He looked over Dean's slightly hunched form, it was obvious that he was in pain, no matter how hard he tried to show that he wasn't. Sam knew him to well for that.

"Who's going to read it out?"

"I was thinking you. That way I could distract it while you bind it and then who ever gets there first can torch the bitch." Sam said.

Dean looked up at his brother with his _'don't-give-me-that'_ look. He knew that what his brother had just spat out was Sam speak for _'You read it out because you're too hurt to distract the ghost'_ and Dean was going to have none of that. Yeah so he was a little stiff, which was a large understatement, but like hell he was going to let his little brother play the ball in a game of ghost ping pong. He had already felt what this bitch was capable of and there was no way he was going to let his little brother get hurt.

"How about you read it out and I distract the ghost. Besides your Latin's better and she already likes me plenty." Dean said while giving his brother a pointed look. He wasn't going to back down on this. Now way in hell.

"No it's fine. Besides I move faster than you. It'll be easier if I distract and you read." Sam replied. He sure was John Winchester's son. He had a stubborn streak running a mile long through him.

"Since when have you ever been able to move faster than me string bean?" Dean groused.

"Since I wasn't the one thrown into a whole bunch of walls and I aint suffering from hypothermia either."

"God so I get a little cold and spend a little time flying around a room and now its 'sit down in the corner Dean while Sammy plays with the nice ghosty girl'? I don't think so. You read, I distract." He barked and his tone clearly left no room for argument. But then again when was Sam Winchester ever the one not too argue with orders.

"No. You're reading." Sam said, his face stony.

"Nah uh."

"Uh huh."

"Nah uh." Dean growled.

"Uh huh."

"Dean."

"Sammy." Dean smirked.

"No."

"Yes."

"I'm not going to play this childish game with you Dean. You're reading and that's it." Sam said, putting his foot down, quite literally.

* * *

The youngest Winchester paced around the hotel room, his father's journal in hand reading over the Latin binding spell, "How the hell does he do that!" Sam muttered. Somehow Dean had once again managed to talk him into doing what Dean wanted. Damn he hated that! One minute he had a full blown winning argument going against his older brother and the next Dean had taken over it and made all the decisions. Maybe it should have been Dean going to law school instead of him, because in all truthfulness he would hate to go up against his brother in court, "Damn jackass!"

He had it pretty much memorized by the time Dean came back into their room white a brown paper bag filled with greasy food for lunch. Sam's stomach grumbled as he caught the flying burger that had been aimed at his head.

"Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean smirked as he took a huge bite out of his own burger, "You get that spell memorized?" he asked mockingly sitting down and resting his feet, ankles crossed on the table.

Sam glared at him, "Yeah. Maybe you should read over it a few times too. You know, just incase something happens and I don't know, I get knocked out because she realizes that it's me that's her biggest threat and gets pissed." He said trying again to get Dean to change his _'stupid and stubborn'_ mind.

"Nah I'm good." Dean produced a napkin with writing on it from his pocket, "Really." He smirked waggling his eyebrows.

The younger brother snorted, "And exactly what bull story did you come up with to get that number?"

"She asked me if I was okay because apparently I looked cold. Told her I was fine, just getting over some hypothermia which I got when I jumped into a frozen lake to save my little brother who had fallen in. I saved his life." Dean said with a far away look on his face and his tone all wistful.

"You are so full of shit."

"Hey it's not that far from the truth you know. If I hadn't have been there your ass woulda been alpha Sammy boy."

"I had it under control." Sam replied indignantly.

"Sure ya did." Dean rolled up the wrapper that his burger came in and threw it at Sam's head before saying, "Come on, hurry up. I wanna get this all done so I can maybe make it to the beach. I intend to have at least ten numbers from sexy women before this hunt is done." As he finished his burger in a huge bite.

"We can't go now!" Sam half yelled around the food in his mouth.

"Why the hell not?"

"Because first of all, it's daylight. And second I just think it would be better if we wait a little longer." Sam said. Of course he didn't voice what he really thought which was the longer they waited, the more time Dean would have to heal before they went back into battle. Hell even if it was only a little bit it was still better than nothing.

Dean gave him a look as if he had just read Sam's thoughts. The younger Winchester hated it when Dean gave him that look. It made him wonder if he really was the only psychic of the family.

The brothers stared at each other for a few moments, a test of wills before Sam looked away and resumed eating.

Dean let out a sigh and fell ungracefully onto the bed, "You keep memorizing that spell Sammy while catch up with Jessica Simpson. Wake me when the sun goes down." He said as he hugged his pillow and closed his eyes.

"She's married you know."

"Eh, I could take her husband. The guy's a pussy." Dean mumbled.

Sam shook his head. How like his brother. If he were to name three things that were constantly on his brother's mind they would be hunting, sex, Impala. Dean Winchester's favourite pass times. Ah well, it was going to be this hunt and then a holiday. Hell he might even try to get laid or get a few numbers. See if he could out-number Dean. Sam smirked, yeah that would be fun. No reason he couldn't give Dean a run for his money. Besides, Dean's always telling him to have more fun.

* * *

Hit the little button and let me know what you think. I'll try to update soon but it's like only a few weeks before my exams so I'll be studying pretty heavily, but I will try!

Mishka xXx


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Here's the next chapter. In the home stretch now. Thanks to KateCyrus for helping to inspire me with this one. I'm still open to any ideas that anyone has or would like to see me put in. In the last chapter I kind of set up a little challenge between the boys to see who could get more girls phone numbers. Who should win and how? Sam or Dean? Let me know and whoever gets the most 'votes' will win :P

A/N: Thanks to SpookyClaire and KateCyrus for the reviews on the last chapter. I'm hoping to hit at least 100+ reviews with this chapter so please review!

* * *

Dean glared at the Rhodes' house from behind the safety of the Impala's open trunk. He had had it with this ghost. This bitch was going down tonight. No matter what. Hell he was so pissed right now at this ghost that he was considering just setting the house alight and calling it a night. But he couldn't do that could he? No, because he'd suggested it to Sammy and had been hit with the infamous little brother glare. Apparently the house was heritage listed. _'Heritage listed my ass. It's a dump!'_

Sam cleared his throat to catch his brother's attention and held out his father's journal to him.

"Why do I need that?" Dean asked taking the book.

"You know, just in case she catches on to what I'm doing. You'll have to finish the spell if that happens." Sam said as nonchalantly as he could and tucked his favourite gun, his glock, into the back of his pants.

"Sam nothing is going to happen to you okay. Stop being so broody and depressive. Now put a smile on your dial and let's go smoke this bitch." Dean smirked.

Sam put the ugliest smile he could on and then smirked when Dean mumbled something under his breath that sounded a lot like 'okay so we're going to have to work on that'. At least Dean had their father's journal. Sam had marked the page with the binding spell on it but he hoped to hell that this would go smoothly.

"Third time lucky then." Dean whispered as they climbed the stairs.

They made their way through the house with the stealth and quietness developed from years of hunting. When they reached the door to the basement Sam and Dean looked at each other to see who was going to go first until Dean whispered, "Ladies first Samantha." And gestured with his hand.

The younger hunter glared at his brother and made to move down the steps but was pushed aside but Dean who rushed down the stairs with a smirk on his face and a look in his eyes that said _'You didn't really think I'd let you go first did you!'_.

Inside the basement was colder than the rest of the house and Dean gestured to Sam for him to start the spell.

Sam started the Latin incantation and raised his gun, eyes wary for any sign of sprit activity. The house so far had been quiet and that was more worrisome than if they had been flying around already.

Dean circled the room and then made his way to the freezer. As soon as he touched the lid to open the door and reveal the young girl inside, the room's temperature dropped and he was pulled back across the room, landing at the bottom of the stair case, "Son of a bitch." He muttered as he pulled himself up, all his muscles complaining.

The younger brother kept his Latin flowing as he aimed at the shimmering air above the other hunter and pulled the trigger, breaking up the spirit even if it was only a temporary fix. He only had a few more verses to go and then the spirit would be powerless. Raising his voice to a yell Sam continued on as he watched his bother do a pretty good impression of a human pin ball.

"I know what scares you." The chilling voice of the ghost cut through the room.

The hairs on the back of Dean's neck rose and he felt as if a harness had been secured around his entire body, he let out a yelp of surprise as his feet left the ground and the next thing he knew he was lifted off the ground and was staring down at Sam from his new position with his back against the roof. Just like his Mom and Jess.

Sam looked up at his brother wide eyed. _'Nononononono!'_ this wasn't happening. Not Dean, oh god not Dean. His Latin stumbled for a second before the logical hunter side of his brother took over the bumbling emotional brother side and fixed his determination on finishing the spell. This wasn't the thing that had taken the two most important women in his life from him. This was just some bitch ghost who had read his mind, found his worst fear and tried to use it against him. Not going to happen, this bitch was going down!

The older hunter thought he was going to puke. He looked down at Sam whose face was stony as he bellowed the Latin loud and ferociously. Dean didn't like being stuck to the ceiling and he wondered if this was how his mother had felt. Looking down at Sammy like this, fear gripping her heart as it was doing to Dean now. That and there was a reason he didn't like planes. He just didn't like heights in general and his head was starting to spin from the view.

Damn it the floor was so far below him and Sam looked, well, smaller because Sam was big and Dean wasn't high enough for Sam to look like an incest. In fact he had the belief that right now if Sam tried he could probably grab Dean and pull him off the roof right now. Dean swallowed the rising bile in his throat and when he was sure he could open his mouth without doing some fucked up Linda Blair impersonation he yelled down to is little brother, "Hurry up Sam!"

His brother's scream had him almost finishing the last verse when Dean dropped from the roof with and 'oomf' landing on that pretty face of his, blood pouring from his nose.

Dean shook his head to clear the stars and birds floating around it and glared at the room. Still being on the ground was better than being on the roof. The binding spell must have drained enough power from the angry ghost so she couldn't hold Dean up anymore. And damn if his nose didn't hurt like a bitch! Not to mention his side. He put a hand to it and felt a warm and wet stickiness. He must have cut himself while he was being flung around the room.

Unfortunately she seemed to have realized that her power was leaving her and was now focusing her attention on the younger hunter. Sam had it almost finished when his feet were pulled out from under him and he was thrown into the furthest wall. The swirling white fog came back and closed in on him with a vengeance before he had the time to finish the spell. His mind became cluttered and his body shook violently. _'Wonder if this was how Dean felt because damn, I could use some hot chocolate right about now.' _He thought randomly.

Seeing his brother go down Dean cursed, ignored his all his current injuries and shot into the air above his brother but the rock salt barely hindered the attack, "Shit!" he pulled out his father's journal and flicked frantically through the pages until he found the binding spell and screamed out the Latin words as fast as he could.

The spirit picked Sam up and threw him into the freezer on top of her decomposing body. Sam opened his eyes when he felt something smudgy underneath him and was met with the sight of the young girl's rotten face. His muddled mind panicked and he shrieked out in shock and horror. He was lying on a fucking rotting corpse! He had to get off, had to get out! The cold that was surrounding him wasn't helping his sluggish limbs to move to his minds request either.

"Dean! Get me off this thing! Help!" Sam screamed. He needed his brother. Dean would help him, he would make this nightmare end.

Dean looked up at his brother's shriek to see him trying desperately to push away from the carcass of the girl had somehow found himself on top of. He stumbled over the Latin cursing himself mentally for not listening to his little brother and trying to learn at least a part of the incantation earlier. _'Words Dean, they're only words!'_

The ghost let out a piercing screech as he finished the last verse. There was a blinding white light and a freezing wind that tore through him and then it was over. Well at least the spell part.

"Sam!" Dean yelled as he ran over to his little brother who had stopped moving. He wrapped his arms around the younger man's waist and pulled with as much strength as he could muster. Sam rolled limply into his arms and he dragged the unconscious Winchester to the other side of the room.

Sam's lips were blue and he didn't look like he was breathing. He felt like a god damned popsicle he was so cold to the touch. Dean shakily lifted his hand and put his fingers on his brother's neck to feel for a pulse.

For a few earth shattering seconds he didn't feel one but then there it was. A small jump under his fingers. Dean let out a sigh of relief and took off his jacket which he covered his little brother with.

"Finish it." Came a male voice.

Dean's head snapped up and he came face to face with the sad and translucent eyes of who he assumed was Donald Rhodes. The ghost gestured to the freezer where his daughter's body still lay. The young hunter nodded his head slightly and stood, his muscles and side groaning in protest.

The older Winchester made his way to the freezer and looked down with disgust at the girl's body. Pulling salt and light fluid from his pocket he covered the body in both before lighting a match and throwing it onto the girl. The body went up in flames admitting a foul smelling smoke. The stench made Dean cringe and gag. No matter how many times he had done this there were some things you just couldn't get used to.

"Thank you." Donald said and gave Dean a true smile. He could finally rest in peace now that he knew his little girl wouldn't hurt anyone else.

Dean watched the ghost disappear and shook his head. And he thought his family was fucked up. A small cough brought his attention back to his little brother and Dean realized he had to get Sam out of there now.

Once at his brother's side he eyed Sam and then the flight of stairs with trepidation, "Just my luck Sammy boy. I get to lug your fat ass up those steps. All right, here we go." He said and then groaned as he lifted his brother into a fireman's carry. His side yelled at him to stop with the strain he was putting on it but he ignored it. He had more important things to focus on right now.

The steps were the hardest part and by the time he reached the ground floor Dean was covered in sweat and panting heavily, his abused muscles screaming at him.

Straitening his back as much as possible to stop it cramping Dean carried on towards the car. He had to get Sam back to the motel and get him fixed up. With the last of his strength Dean pushed Sam into the back seat of the Impala and covered as much of his lanky form as he could with blankets from the boot.

Flying down the highway back to the hotel Dean loosely gripped the steering wheel, his head spinning with exhaustion but he didn't dare let his eyes close. He knew if he did he would fall asleep behind the wheel and that was just not going to happen.

When he pulled into the parking lot of the motel out the front of their room he stiffly hopped out of the car and opened the back door, "Sam? Sammy?" he asked, shaking his younger brother's shoulder trying to rouse him. He really didn't fancy carrying Sam back into the hotel room but his little brother showed no signs of waking up anytime soon so Dean did what he had always done. He sucked it up. He reached into the car and pulled Sam out then half dragged, half carried him into the motel room using strength he didn't even know he had, let alone where the hell it came from.

His muscles were shaking from exhaustion by the time he ran the bath for Sam. he had to get the younger hunter warned up at least a little. The younger man felt like ice and it was worrying the shit out of Dean.

Close to collapse himself Dean managed to somehow get Sam into the bath and then back to bed. He changed his little brother's clothes, not having the strength to do anything for himself at the moment, and covered Sam with a pile of blankets just as Sam had done for him.

Dean basically crumbled into bed behind his little brother and spooned him trying to give Sam his body heat, "You tell anyone I did this for you and I'll kill you." He mumbled before exhaustion caught up with him and he passed out.

* * *

Hit the little button and let me know what you thought. Question still stands: Who should get more girls phone numbers? Sam or Dean? Let me know ;) 

Mishka xXx


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Hey guys! This is pretty much the last chapter. I'm working on the Epilogue already so it hopefully won't take too long to have that up. Thanks a bunch for all the 'votes' I got on the 'who should get more phone numbers' thing. I am pleased to say that our winner is :drum roll please: Sammy! Looks like a lot of people wanted to see Dean put back in his place so to speak. That will happen in the epilogue.

It was mentioned to me by a few reviewers of a little typo I made in the last chapter. Apparently I wrote incest instead of insect. Sorry about that, slip of the keys and I didn't pick it up when I was proof reading. My bad.

A/N2: Big thanks to: KateCyrus, friendly, mariethorne, SpookyClaire, Anna, Luca, sudoku, Bluio and PowerRangerFreeek for your brilliant reviews. You guys seriously keep me going :)

* * *

Sam's first thought when he awoke was that whatever the hell was wrapped around him was half cutting off his air supply. His next thought was that he was a lot warmer than he had been the last time he had been awoke. He the realized this had something to do with what he presumed – as he hadn't opened his eyes yet – the arms clasped tightly around his waist and the leg thrown over his. The limbs felt to masculine to be female and that made him snap his eyes open at hyper speed. He looked down at the hands grabbing him around his waist and instantly recognized the silver ring and black bands that belonged to his brother. A slow smirk spread across his face and the thought _'paybacks a bitch'_ ran through his mind. 

"Dean?" he asked shaking the older man's arm a little. Dean only mumbled something under his breath and latched onto Sam tighter. Dean had always said that it was like sleeping with Octopus Sam when they were younger. Maybe with age now it was Octopus Dean instead of Octopus Sam, "Dean wake up man." Sam tried again. Dean didn't wake. That wasn't right. Dean should be halfway across the room by now like Sam was some kind of diseased leper.

More of Sam's senses came back to him as he realized something was wrong. Dean should be waking up. And there was something else to. A familiar coppery scent in the air. _'Blood.' _Sam pried the arms from around him a hopped slowly off the bed. Dean muttered something and rolled onto his stomach, hand reaching under his pillow for his knife, even in sleep, but he didn't wake up. And Sam could see why now.

Dean was laying in a puddle of blood. The side of his t-shirt was especially drenched in the crimson substance. Sam looked to his own side which was also covered in red and cursed under his breath. It wasn't his.

Leaning over the bed Sam rolled Dean gently onto his back and tried to rouse him again. When that didn't work Sam lifted his brother's t-shirt, the same one he was wearing last night it seemed, to find a nasty cut on his side. It had scabbed over with blood and was barely bleeding anymore but Dean was already a few shades too white from what blood he had lost.

"Dean! Wake up man!" Sam half yelled shaking his brother again.

The older hunter's eyes fluttered, "I don't want to eat the broccoli. It's demonic. No." he mumbled before closing them again.

Sam laughed despite himself. It was true according to his brother; broccoli _was_ demonic and Dean hadn't eaten it in years. Dean had sworn that it was food for champion demons and that people who ate it were three times more likely to be possessed. It still made Sam and John chuckle every time they saw the vegetable.

Snapping out of his thoughts Sam ran out to the Impala and grabbed the first aid kit. Dean was where he left him. Sam sat down next to his brother. He almost moved Dean to the other bed, because the amount of blood on this one was unnerving, but he didn't because he didn't want to move Dean and have his cute reopen and start bleeding again. Besides, stitching a wound could be messy work. Taking out a pair of scissors the younger hunter cut the elder's t-shirt off. It was covered in too much blood to be savable.

"Dean you thick headed moron! I am so gonna kick your ass when you wake up." Sam mumbled his thoughts out loud. His brother would have known that he was bleeding. Sam was fine, a little achy and still a little cold but he was in clean clothes which meant his brother had obviously cleaned him up, changed his clothes and put him to bed just like he had done for Dean. Sam glanced down at his side, covered with his brother's blood. Well he wasn't clean anymore.

Sam cleaned the skin around the wound, being as gentle as he could with wiping the blood off with the alcohol swabs. He was glad his brother was asleep right now because he knew for a fact that these tiny little alcohol covered cloths hurt like a bitch on an open wound. The actual wound was harder to clean as the blood had dried hard over it and Sam had to pick the scabbed bits off before he could begin the stitching.

Carefully the young hunter threaded the curved needle, pulled the skin together and started the slow and strenuous task of stitching his brother back up.

Half an hour later Sam sat back and admired his handiwork. Dean may complain about him being a perfectionist but he could thank him when that wound healed with hardly a scar because of it. Then again knowing his brother the thanks he would get would be a smack upside the head and a 'What the hell Sammy! You know chicks dig scars. What the hell am I going to do with this?'.

Sam looked down at himself and his stomach clenched. This was Dean's blood he was covered in. He moved Dean as gently as he could off the bed and onto the other one so he could strip the bed and make it fresh before he put Dean back on it. When he was finished making the with new - not blood covered – sheets he moved Dean back.

The young hunter checked his brother's vitals then went into the bathroom, stripped off his dirty clothes and got into the shower. As he was standing under the hot spray of the water and lathering his skin with soap he thought back to the job they had just finished. Man, talk about crazy. He felt sorry for the husband for losing his wife to such a vile act, committed by his little girl no less. Some people were just born dark he supposed. But still what the father did was just as crazy.

Shaking his head to get rid of his dark thoughts Sam started to hum ACDC's Back in Black. He remembered back when they were younger, before he had left for college, Dean was always talking about going to Australia. He wanted to go to the country where one of his favourite bands had come from. Apparently Dean wanted to drive down the road that the band had gone down in their 'Long Way to the Top' film clip. Sam had looked it up for him and found it was in the city of Melbourne and Dean had spent time during long drives to hunts talking about how he was going to go there and walk in the footsteps of the great Bon Scott. According to Dean Aussie chicks were hot as well so that had sealed the deal.

Sam laughed at the one thing his brother had never really talked about. Getting there. Unless he turned the Impala into a submarine he wasn't going to be able to drive there. That left a plane and knowing what he knew now it wasn't likely to happen. Australia was on the other side of the world so it wouldn't be a short flight that's for sure.

By the time he was halfway through the song Sam was full blown singing and out of the shower. He wrapped a towel around his waist and exited the bathroom to be faced with Dean sitting up in bed with a smirk on his face.

"Nice singing there Sammy. Especially for someone who spends their time whining about how ACDC's all outdated mullet rock." Dean laughed.

Sam blushed and flipped Dean the bird, "Shut up."

"That's not very nice Sammy. I mean you should be waiting on me hand and foot as thanks for saving your fat ass. Not to mention having your injured, much better looking older brother wake up to you butchering a classic. Bon would be rolling in his grave if he had heard that screeching." Dean said with a straight face and serious voice.

"Like you're any better. Besides you should be thanking me for saving your life. I mean jesus Dean, it's actually not that fun to wake up in a puddle of blood," Sam paused before remembering something else, "Not to mention being spooned by that bleeding person."

A look of horror crossed Dean's face but was gone as fast as it appeared and replaced by a cocky smirk, "Hey I wouldn't be complaining if I were you. Have you got _any_ idea how many women would pay to be spooned by this." He quipped gesturing to himself.

"Are you kidding me? Dean you had both arms _and_ a leg wrapped around me. Speaking of which, when the hell did you turn into the octopus of the family?"

Dean shrugged and swung his legs over the side of the bed, "Whatever Sammy. You better have left me some hot water little brother because injured or not, if you didn't I will so kick your ass." He said as he shuffled into the bathroom.

Sam shook his head and sat down at the table. That shower had made him feel better. It had soothed his sore muscles and replaced a lot of the heat he had previously lost. The youngest Winchester's stomach rumbled loudly to remind him it was empty. Dean and him would have to go out and get some food when he got out of the shower. Actually speaking of out, Sam got up and went to the motel door and opened it. He was greeted with a wall of heat and the hot Florida sun shining in his eyes. _'Looks like the weather is back to normal too.'_

Looks like they would be going to the beach after all.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please hit the little button and let me know what you think ;) See you all later.

Mishka xXx


	15. Epilogue

A/N: WoW! It's finally come to an end :) This story just went nuts. I had originally only planned it to be a few chapters and look at it now. I want to send out a BIG thank you to everyone who read this and especially to the people who reviewed! I couldn't have done it without you guys, you made it all worth writing knowing that there were people out there who were enjoying my twisted creation.

This chapter is pretty different from my norm, it's all light and fluffy. I don't know what the hell I was thinking about when I wrote this but this is how it came out. I was a bit hesitant about this one because like I said, it's not my norm but I really hope you guys enjoy it.

A/N2: sudoku and SpookyClaire, thanks a bunch for the reviews for the last chapter.

A/N3: This chapter is dedicated to my friend and sometimes beta, KateCyrus. I couldn't have writen this without your help and encouragement. Thanks hun!

* * *

Dean closed his eyes and let the warmth of the Florida sun bath his skin. Now this was more like it. Lying on the beach and basking in the sun and beauty of it all. Opening one eye Dean looked over at a bunch of bikini clad girls jumping in the waves. Yep, defiantly more like it. 

"You know I could get used to this whole holiday thing. Beach, babes, bikinis." Dean sighed.

Sam who was lying next to his brother topless smiled, "Yeah it is great."

The older hunter looked across from where they were laying in the sand to two girls sitting on a picnic blanket not far from them. One of the girls had brown hair, the other red. The brunette had one arm clutching to a two foot tall blow up giraffe that was wearing a bandana and a black mustache. The red head was wearing a black cowboy hat with a flashing star on the front and Dean could swear that he could hear the lyrics of 'You're The One That I Want' from the movie Grease. There was a bottle of baileys lying next to them. _'Crazy drunk chicks'_.

Dean shook his head and turned to his brother, "And I thought the freaks only came out at night." He chuckled.

Sam looked to where his brother was looking and smirked, "I don't know Dean. They look like your type."

"Oh yeah and what's my type Sammy?"

"Anything with breasts and a pulse." Sam laughed.

"You're just jealous because I get more than you." Dean countered.

The younger hunter smirked at his brother, reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a few pieces of paper. He waved them in front of his brother and then smirked, "This one here is from Kelly," he said waving around one of the pieces, "This one is from Cindy. Alina, Tara, Rachel." Sam smirked waving the papers around, "Rose and Crystal."

Dean raised an eyebrow and the snatched some of the papers. There was no question that they were girls' phone numbers. The curvy writing and little love hearts and stars gave it away. The older Winchester gapped at his little brother's smirking face.

"Wha- How?" Dean gapped.

Sam chuckled at the disbelieving look on his brother's face, "You're the one who's always telling me to have some fun. Besides I figured it was about time I put you back in your place. I told you I was the hotter brother." Sam chuckled.

Sam had decided to beat his brother at his own game. When Dean had been half asleep in the sand he had snuck off to chat up a bunch of girls who were coming out of the small beach café he was on his way to. A few choice words, a certain set of puppy dog eyes and a display of sex appeal that he rarely showed anyone and bang a whole bunch of numbers. Sam had smiled triumphantly when he got the numbers. According to his older brother it was the puppy eyes but Sam had sex appeal. Really he did, no matter what Dean said.

What Dean didn't need to know that the numbers that belonged to Rose and Crystal were actually the numbers of the old ladies who worked in the café. He had pointed his sleeping brother out and told them some story about Dean getting dumped by his girlfriend and being a really good guy who just needed a little company.

"You keep thinking that Sammy boy. But we both know that's never going to happen. Hell even when I die I'll still be hotter than you," Dean poked his tongue out at his brother's scowl, "And put your top back on. You're scaring the kids." He chuckled when his brother blushed.

"It's like a thousand degrees out here Dean!"

"And the children are crying Sammy."

"Bite me."

Dean laughed. Actually Sam was right. The weather on the beach where they currently lay was boiling. He was feeling it more than Sam too as he was wearing a grey wife beater. He might say that chicks dig the scars that adorned his body but still, it wasn't like he was going to showcase them on a public beach. Especially with the stitched up wound, bruising on his torso and cuts across his back. No, just no. It would just bring questions and strange looks. Both they could do without.

The older hunter turned back to the girls sitting down from them. They had just launched into another song from the almighty Grease soundtrack. Listening closely he picked up the words from 'We Go Together'. Dean tapped his foot slightly and sang along in his head. So yeah his music taste consisted mostly of mullet rock, but still things like the Grease soundtrack were classics and as far as he knew everyone should know they lyrics.

"Are you humming Grease?" Sad asked incredulously.

Dean eyes widened for a split second with shock before he tamed his face. Shit had he really been humming? Oh well, may as well go with it, "Yeah. You got a problem with that college boy?"

"No. No. Just, you and Grease?" Sam snickered. He just had this disturbing image of Dean dressed up like John Travolta, hair and all.

"It's better than the crap you listen to." Dean countered.

"Hey! I never said I didn't like Grease. It's a classic."

Dean nodded his head, "Damn straight."

The brother's sat quietly for a few moments before Dean started mumbling the lyrics to 'Grease Lightning' his favourite song from the whole movie. Sam heard his brother mumbling and smiled. Dean had his eyes closed and a small smile on his face and Sam realized he was happy. Smiling to himself Sam started mumbling the words along with his brother.

Dean opened one eye and glared at the younger Winchester. Sam had a light sparkling in his eyes that Dean couldn't ignore so he raised his voice from a mumble into actually singing, Sam raising his right along with him.

"Go grease lightning you're burning up the quarter mile. Grease lighting, go grease lightning." The brother's sang together in mock John Travolta voices, "Go grease lightning you're coasting through the heat lap trial. Go grease lightning, go grease lightning. You are supreme, uh uh, the chicks'll cream, uh uh, for grease lightning."

By the time they were half way through the song they were singing loudly with wicked grins on their faces, sitting up and doing the arm movements. Not to mention attracting attention from a few passerby's. The boys couldn't care less though, they were having a bloody blast.

They were starting the last chorus when they heard new voices join theirs. Looking over they saw the two drunken chicks standing up, singing and dancing in sync along with them. Okay so maybe they were singing louder than they had thought.

When the song ended both brother's and the two girls cracked up laughing. The two girls fell back onto their picnic blanket laughing their heads off, poured themselves some more Baileys and toasted the boys. Sam and Dean also fell back onto the sand still smiling like idiots and toasted the girls with their beers.

Dean relished the sound of his little brother laughing so carefree. It had been a long time since he had heard his brother laugh so free and easy.

Wiping tears from his eyes Sam turned to the older hunter, "Ahh man you should be a John Travolta or Elvis impersonator. Seriously I thought I was next to the real thing for a minute." He chuckled, the light still shining in his eyes.

"You can talk. Who knew my baby brother had rhythm?"

"Yeah I don't know where I get it from. Have you ever seen Dad dance?" Sam shuddered. Accidentally stepping into the kitchen and catching his father dancing was one of his more disturbing memories. He didn't think that John had known that anyone was home. Sam remembered covering his mouth and sneaking away, out the front door and into the driveway before breaking into hysterics.

Dean raised an eyebrow and stared at his brother, "Now would that be when he is imitating Tom Cruise from Risky Business or when he's doing the robot?" he asked with such a serious tone that Sam couldn't help but crack up again. Apparently Dean _had_ seen his father dance.

"I think it was mixture of both." Sam laughed as he remembered the song father had been dancing to, "He was dancing to The Pointer Sister's I'm So Excited." He stated off handedly.

Dean who had been drinking beer when his brother made the comment, choked with laughter and spat the beer all over himself. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand he looked at his brother, "He wasn't singing in a hairbrush was he? Because if he was I think I just lost faith in the man."

"Nah. He was going for it though. I would have thought he was possessed if I hadn't seen him cleaning the Glock at the same time. I've never seen him so loose. Shit it was funny."

Their laughter died down to small smiles and they sat quietly watching the water in front of them. This was the kind of normal that Sam had wanted when he was younger. It didn't have to be the white picket fence and dog in the backyard. More just time spent casually with his father and brother while not hunting. It was this kind of peace he had been looking for.

"We're going to find Dad Sam." Dean said.

"I know."

"Until then it's just you and me buddy boy," Dean said. He took another swig of his beer and drained the rest of the bottle, "Hey Sam come here. I gotta secret for you."

Sam leant closer to his brother. Dean was quiet for a second and Sam was about to prod him along when Dean leant right up to his ear and belched.

Dean moved back laughing as his brother swung at him with a disgusted look on his face, "Sammy you _always_ fall for that! When the hell are young going to learn!"

"Dude you are so immature!" Sam cried out and swung at his brother again this time hitting him.

"Yeah whatever." Dean said unconsciously rubbing his arm, "But the ladies love it. Now speaking of ladies, I'll catch you later."

"Where are you going?" Sam asked then followed Dean's line of sight the two girls on the picnic blanket, "I thought you were said they were freaks." He couldn't help but say.

Dean turned back to him and waggled his eyebrows suggestively, "They are. But the freaks are always wild in bed Sammy. And they look like fun." Dean said standing up and rubbing the sand off his legs, "How about you go chat up those sweet old café ladies again?"

"What?" Sam asked trying to keep his voice unreadable. How the hell did Dean know he had gotten two of the numbers from the old café workers!

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not stupid as stupid as I look Sammy. Now if you'll excuse me." Dean said and made his way over to the two girls.

Sam stared at his brother slack jawed. Okay, that right there was creepy. Maybe he wasn't the only psychic in the family. Still Dean, as annoying as he could be, was still his family. They would find their father sooner or later, but until then it was him and Dean against the world. And Sam couldn't have been happier about it.

* * *

Well that's it :) Please let me know what you think of this chapter or I might be forced to crawl into a little shell and never write again! So melodramatic of me lol. For all the angst lovers I'm putting in a little sneak preview for a story I have in the works. It's going to be pretty angsty so be warned. Let me know if you're interested. 

Mishka xXx

* * *

His brother's screams pierced through his heart like jagged glass. Sam clenched his eyes shut tightly against a sound he never should have to hear. Ever. Dean's screams were blood curdling and Sam fought against his bonds, to try and get to his brother, but like every time he had done so for the last few days his struggles came to no avail. 

"Stop it! Please stop it!" Sam bit out. He couldn't take it anymore. This was all his fault! They never should have taken this job but he had insisted. _Stupid Sam! Very fucking stupid!_

A laugh that was so evil it shouldn't have belonged to the human who owned it answered his pathetic attempt to stop his brother's pain.

"Stop? Now why would I do that when Deannie here is having so much fun." Their captor asked his voice cruel and playful at the same time, "Deannie you don't want this to stop do you?" he quizzed the now silent Winchester.

Dean glared at his captor and if looks could kill the man in front of him would be six feet under already. However his captor didn't seem to think that Dean's lack of response was amusing and he backhanded Dean across the face. Hard. The sound of flesh hitting flesh was heard as Dean's head whipped to the side with so much force he swore he had whiplash. Little birds and stars danced in front of his eyes and black coated the edge of his vision. He wanted to pass out right then and there, escape this too real nightmare, but he knew he couldn't. If he passed out his captor would get bored very quickly and would move onto Sam. He wouldn't, couldn't, let that happen. Panting to stay conscious Dean shook his head both to stay awake and to give his captor an answer.

"See Sammy. I told you Deannie didn't want to stop the fun." The man sneered at the youngest Winchester, "Don't interrupt again. Now where were we?" he asked Dean in a singsong voice, "Oh that's right." He smiled and turned his back on Sam again so he was fully facing the older hunter again.


End file.
